Hero and Heroine
by starmoon88
Summary: [COMPLETED]Syaoran and Sakura don't know each other. They both have a secret that no one can know. Somehow they become room mates, friends, and maybe more. Now the problem is keeping that secret from each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Hey there everyone. If you liked Fooling Everyone (still not finished.) then you should also like this little fanfic. Oh and in this story the magical powers might not be the same as in the show. I'm not sure if I want to change them yet.  
  
Hero and Heroin:  
Chapter One  
  
"You are too weak to compare to me. I'm the greatest and your little stupid magic can't stop me."  
  
"Thunder come to my aid." Yelled the masculine voice of Syaoran.  
  
"Ha, did you really think that that would work?"  
  
"Watery, soak him down."  
  
"What are you doing little girl?"  
  
"Hit him with your thunder again, hurry!" yelled Sakura  
  
"Thunder come to my aid."  
  
Then the evil man was starting to separate into little pieces while yelling at them. "This isn't the end. Someone else would come to take my place." And with that said he disappeared into thin air.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" Now Syaoran was yelling at this masked girl next to him. "Well I thought I was saving you from being killed." Sakura yelled back to the masked man that was now in front of her.  
  
"I don't need your help. I can do it on my own."  
  
"Fine next time you're about to die I'll won't do anything."  
  
"I wasn't going to die, I had him right where I wanted him."  
  
"So did you want him to be winning because if so you were doing a really good job at it."  
  
Syaoran grabs the girl's arm and pulls her towards him.  
  
"I don't need help from anyone especially from a little girl."  
  
Syaoran has been bothered by this girl for about a month now and he knows that the one thing she hates is being called a little girl.  
  
"I'm not a little girl you bastard. Now get your hands off me."  
  
Sakura pulled herself away and yelled "Fly." And she was gone.  
  
"I can't stand that girl, especially when she's right." Then Syaoran turned his back and started to walk away.  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter. I tried to make it exciting so draw in readers. Anyway please REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I would like to thank my first reviewer Flora. What's weird is that I was going to name the evil person in the first chapter Flora, but instead I just decided to leave him nameless since he wasn't that important.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, wish I did, but I did make up the ideas to my stories, at least I did something on my own.  
  
Hero and Heroin:  
Chapter Two  
  
Sakura just moved into town about a month ago and now she is living with her best friend Tomoyo.  
  
"I need a place to live."  
  
Tomoyo whips her head around when she heard that.  
  
"But you do have a place to live. You know that my family loves you and you can stay here as long as you want."  
  
Sakura looks down at her feet as she plays with the carpet.  
  
"I know, but this is the first time I'm on my own and I just wanted to experience what it's like to have my own apartment."  
  
"If it really means that much to you then I would help you find your own place." Said Tomoyo with a sadden look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry about me I'll be alright, plus we would still see each other just as much."  
  
Meanwhile back at Syaoran's apartment. - - - -  
  
"Hey, Eriol can you place an ad in the newspaper for me?"  
  
"You know just because I work there doesn't mean I can do whatever I want."  
  
"You own the paper."  
  
"Fine what do you need?"  
  
"I need a room mate. My mother has been bothering me about it just because she thinks that I should meet more people."  
  
"When did you start listening to your mother?"  
  
"When she said that if I do this then I don't have to come down to visit this summer."  
  
"Alright but don't expect any calls until Wednesday."  
  
Then Eriol left the apartment.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Sakura, if you wan to come with Eriol and me you know you're welcome."  
  
"I know but I feel like taking a long bath and relaxing."  
  
After their mini conversation Tomoyo left and Sakura took an hour-long bath. By the time she got out it was 9:00p.m. She decided to go buy a paper and a cup of tea.  
  
She went to El Café. After she got her cup of tea she went to the newsstand to buy today's paper. While walking down the street she bumped into someone and spilled her tea.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to walk?" replied an angry voice.  
  
Sakura was about to yell at this man until he looked up at her. Those were the most beautiful amber eyes that she ever saw. Everything that she was going to say left her mind. All she could do was stare at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
The man then looked at the girl in front of him. He took a general glance at her face, but before he turned away he noticed her emerald eyes. He turned away quick so that he didn't make it as obvious that he was staring.  
  
"Is that all you were taught to say?" Then the man walked away.  
  
As soon as he walked away Sakura was reminded of how rude he was but instead of yell something at him she just forgot about it and went home.  
  
At Syaoran's place.  
  
When Syaoran went home he was going to go wash off the tea some girl spilled on him. As soon as he reached inside his phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's Eriol, I just called to ask if you wanted to go somewhere tonight?"  
  
"What about Tomoyo?"  
  
"She wanted to go home early to tell her friend the good news." Syaoran isn't one to pry into anyone's life so he didn't ask what the good news was.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't. I have to go wash off the tea."  
  
"What?" Eriol knew that Syaoran never drank tea. He was a coffee man and would never change.  
  
"Some girl spilled tea on me outside?"  
  
"Did you get her number?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you need to start dating more than one girl every 20 years."  
  
"Bye." And with that Syaoran hung up the phone and went to wash up. But for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about that girl that bumped into him.  
  
'Those eyes, I think I've seen them before.'  
  
I hope you liked the second chapter. Please R+R Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm starmoon88 and I'm back with another chapter for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Hero and Heroin:  
Chapter Three  
  
Early the next morning Sakura went to work. There everyone told her how to stand what expression to put on how to wear the clothes where to put her hands and other things like that. Sakura loved to model but she couldn't stand the company that she's working for. The only good thing about the job is that Tomoyo works there too. But that won't be for long since she got a better offer from another company.  
  
While at work.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo waving her hands in the air to attract her attention.  
  
Sakura saw this and started waving back and making funny faces. When they got off work Tomoyo ran up to Sakura with a big smile on her face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
At first Tomoyo paused but then she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"I found you a place to live."  
  
"Really?" now Sakura also had the same smile on her face as Tomoyo does.  
  
"Yeah, but there is only one problem."  
  
"What?" Now Sakura was starting to have second thoughts about this place.  
  
"You would have a room mate. I know that you wanted to be alone but I think that you need someone."  
  
Sakura was going to protest but all she said was "Great, when do I move in?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I would have told you yesterday but when I got home you were sleeping."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Yeah, he needs a room mate right away."  
  
Sakura then noticed that her roommate was a guy. "Are you sure this guy is ok? Do you know him?"  
  
"No, but if it makes you feel better Eriol is best friends with him."  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Wow you had more stuff then I thought." Said Tomoyo who was counting all the boxes that were there.  
  
"That's only because."  
  
Tomoyo was looking at her friend with a worried expression on her face. She was used to Sakura spacing out but lately it seems like there was something going on that Sakura wasn't telling her.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?"  
  
Sakura snapped out of her little daze.  
  
"Um.yeah. I just need to go outside for some air, I'll be right back."  
  
Tomoyo was going to protest but Sakura was already out the door.  
  
Sakura ran out the door and into another room where she used her Disguise card and then Fly. She knew that one day she would have to explain to Tomoyo why she was always spacing out.  
  
'But how do you tell your best friend that you have this secret life and when ever you space out you see people in trouble.'  
  
By the time Sakura was finished with her thoughts she was behind a huge building. It was dark and she couldn't see anything.  
  
"How am I supposed to help someone if I can't see where they are."  
  
Just then she saw lightening and a familiar figure.  
  
She sighed to herself "Not him again."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Syaoran was struggling with this monster in front of him. Trying to hold it off with his sword.  
  
'Why won't this thing die?'  
  
Then he noticed someone was watching.  
  
"Get out of here its no place for a child."  
  
"Don't worry its me." Yelled Sakura as she stepped into the light.  
  
Syaoran knew exactly who it was but tried to pay her no attention.  
  
"Need help?" asked Sakura  
  
"No, of course not." Replied Syaoran in a sarcastic manner.  
  
With that said Sakura called upon the Tree card.  
  
"Tree binds this monster with your branches."  
  
This left Syaoran free so he quickly attacked with water that not only made the Tree card stronger but also helped weakens the monster. But just when the monster was about to be destroyed he yelled "Ha, you think this it the end. You have yet to come across Darco." And before the monster could say anymore he was gone.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were standing next to each other both thinking about what the monster said.  
  
Syaoran was the first to come back to reality.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there all night?"  
  
"Huh?" was Sakura's only reply. She was still thinking about Darco. Then she noticed the guy walking away.  
  
"Hey, wait."  
  
But Syaoran didn't stop. He just kept on walking like nobody was there.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura was getting sick of being treated like nothing so she decided to get his attention weather he liked it or not.  
  
"Windy, bring him to me."  
  
While Syaoran was walking he noticed that he was going backwards. Then he realized what was happening. She was bringing him to her.  
  
'That stupid little girl. Not even smart enough to understand when someone doesn't want to talk to her. How did someone so foolish save my life?'  
  
When he landed he turned around and was now right in front of her. He could see the determination in her eyes. But that wasn't what he was focusing on.  
  
"Why didn't you come back when I called you?" said an angry Sakura.  
  
"Because you're a child."  
  
"I'm not a child! Plus that has nothing to do with it."  
  
Syaoran was starting to get impatient. "What do you want? I don't have all night to stay up and baby-sit you."  
  
Sakura was going to get even more angry but decided to act like the mature person and talk like a civil human being.  
  
"I'm not here to exchange insults. I just thought that since we both seem to be fighting for good that maybe we should try to get alone and help each other so we can defeat this Darco guy."  
  
"Don't worry little girl, I'll defeat that mean monster for you."  
  
Sakura had enough of his attitude for one night. "You know what, I don't want to join you. Just forget what I said because you're a jerk that don't care about anyone but yourself. I wish you'd go to Hades." Sakura started to walk away felling bad. She never wished anything bad to happen to someone before.  
  
"You know what I would've never wanted to join teams with you anyway, you're just a little girl. You can't even insult me. Who says Hades anymore? Why don't you grow up and use some adult words." Sakura was feeling bad until she heard what he said. By this time she had already called upon the Fly card and started to ride away. But she stopped what she was doing to fly back to him. She got right in his face staring straight into his eyes and yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Fine you stupid son of a bitch why don't you go to hell and leave me alone you fucking retard." Then she flew away.  
  
Syaoran was standing right where she left him not thinking about what she said but remembering that his new room mate was moving in tonight.  
  
'Great the little girl made me late. I hope that Sakura person isn't already at the place yet.'  
  
Hope you like this story. I know it's not the best but please give it a chance.  
  
R+R!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there everybody. Sorry for not making everything clear in those last chapters. I would also like to thank the reviewers for helping me improve the story. I promise that I would try to be more detailed in future chapters. Now on with the story.   
  
Hero and Heroin:  
Chapter Four   
  
  
Syaoran finally got back to his apartment to find Tomoyo, Eriol sitting in the living room. "Well it's about time you showed up." Syaoran shut the door and just looked at Eriol with that 'don't mess with me look'.  
  
Syaoran walks over to the two sitting in the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry about the delay but someone was wasting my time."  
  
Then Sakura came out of nowhere and started talking while she had her head looking in her purse for something.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, I was late too. Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Then she lifted her head to shake the person's hand.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran met eyes again but this time none of them stared for what seemed like forever. Sakura was first to break the silence.  
  
"Hey, aren't you"  
  
"Yes." Syaoran cut her off before she could finish her sentence. He then sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the wooden coffee table.  
  
'I can't believe that that girl is my new roommate. When would I ever stop babysitting?'  
  
Eriol saw the look on Syaoran's face and knew right away that he wasn't pleased with his new roommate.  
  
"Well Tomoyo I think that we should leave these two alone to get to know each other."  
  
"But they got years to get to know each other." Was all Tomoyo could say before she was dragged out the door.  
  
Sakura was just standing there looking at her new roommate thinking about how they were going to get along.  
  
'I hope he nicer than he was on the street. The last thing I need is someone else insulting me. Maybe I should say something? Would he get mad? He looks really.'  
  
Her thoughts were cut of by Syaoran's stare.  
  
"What?" 'Why does he keep on looking at me? Is there something wrong?'  
  
Then finally he broke his gaze turned his head up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"Hey. Hello. Excuse me." Sakura kept on saying these things but Syaoran wouldn't wake up.  
  
Finally she decided to nudge him, but as soon as she put her hand on his shoulder he quickly grabbed it making her jump from shock.  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I was." Replied a cold almost dead voice.  
  
"Well if you were sleeping how did you know I was here?"  
  
"I don't know." And it was true, he has always been able to tell if someone is around him or if there was trouble since he was a little boy.  
  
"Well I made you some hot chocolate." Sakura then handed him a green cup with steam coming out of the top.  
  
"Be careful, it's hot."  
  
Then in a sarcastic voice, "Wow who knew hot chocolate would be hot?" Syaoran didn't even notice the look she was giving him.  
  
Sakura just got up and walked away. She came back about 15 minuets later to see how he was doing.  
  
Syaoran was still on the couch with his head towards the ceiling. Sakura walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Now what do you want?" His voice wasn't that cold anymore, it was more like restlessness.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were ok. You look really tired."  
  
Syaoran looked at her and he could see how worried she was. 'Why does she care about how tired I am?'  
  
Sakura could see the wheels in his head are turning and she was getting sick of him staring at her.  
  
"What are you thinking?" She then sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Does it matter?" Syaoran knew right away why she was being so nice. Or at least he thought he knew.  
  
"Yeah, you're my new roommate and we need to get to know each other. If you keep on holding things inside we'll never be close.  
  
"Would you just stop with that innocent act?" Syaoran sat up and seemed to have more energy now.  
  
"What are you talking about?" now she had a look of confusion and shock that covered her face.  
  
"I know girls like you. You see someone you like and then make his life hell if he don't go out with you and buy you everything you want."  
  
Syaoran walked to his room and closed the door leaving Sakura in the living room to think about everything that just happened.  
  
It was morning and Syaoran tried to roll away from the sun but that was useless. Then he pulled his covers over his head but it just fell back down. So he pulled it up again but it went back down again. This happened about 2 more times before he realized that there was someone in the room.  
  
"Wake up!" cried and feminine voice.  
  
He quickly sat up and saw Sakura standing there with a tray of food in her hands.  
  
"We need to talk." She placed the tray in front of him then pulled up a chair.  
  
"Did I tell you that you could come in here?" Syaoran was starting to get all fired up for a big argument but Sakura quickly cut him off.  
  
"No you didn't but we need to have a little talk to straighten some things out. First of all I'm sorry for invading your privacy. Secondly there is no way that I could like you."  
  
Syaoran started to get mad some more.  
  
"What is there something wrong with me? I'm not good enough for you? What is it?"  
  
Sakura noticed how frantic he was acting. She never thought that he would be one to have self-esteem problems.  
  
"No, nothing like that." She started to laugh at him. "It's just I like to get to know a person before I think about them in that way. Plus right now you're the last person I would like."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well because I don't even know your name or anything about you besides the fact that you must love the color green."  
  
Syaoran looked puzzled. "How did you know I liked green?" 'What is this girl a witch? Why do the cute ones always have to have something wrong with them?'  
  
"It's kinda obvious since everything in this room is green. No one puts up a color that they don't like."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sakura just stood up and started to walk towards the door. Before she left she said, "Oh, I almost forgot Eriol called and said that he will meet you at 3:00pm." She just closed the door when Syaoran called out to her.  
  
"Kinomoto!"  
  
She quickly opened it again and stuck her head inside.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um. Syaoran Li."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"I know your name."  
  
"Then call me Sakura." Then she smiled a smile of true happiness while she left Syaoran there with his thoughts.  
  
'Why didn't I feel her in the room earlier?'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hey hope you liked this chapter. I know it was short but I'm really trying hard to fill up as many pages as I can with out getting bored.  
  
If you have any questions just ask.  
  
R+R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there everyone, sorry about making you wait but I forgot that I already had a chapter written. Anyway you guys don't want to listen to my excuses I'll just start the story now. Oh, and I wanted to say thanks to the reviewer who corrected my spelling. I'm going to correct the title as soon as possible, Thank You!  
  
* * * Hero and Heroine * *  
  
It was 10:00am and Syaoran finally got out of bed after eating the breakfast that Sakura made him. He got up took a shower. While he was getting dressed there was a knock at the door.  
  
Sakura yelled, "I'll get it." as she ran to the door.  
  
When she opened it she got a lovely surprise.  
  
"Sakura I've missed you so much, please tell me you hate it here and you want to come back?"  
  
Sakura was trying to tell her that everything is all right but she could get a word in.  
  
The Syaoran came walking out.  
  
"Whose at the door?"  
  
Tomoyo then put on this serious face and walked over to Syaoran. Then Eriol walked in a second later finding Sakura sitting on the couch and Tomoyo pointing her finger right in Syaoran's face.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" asked a stunned Eriol.  
  
Sakura got up and greeted Eriol and told him everything.  
  
"Oh nothing Tomoyo is just telling Syaoran not to boss me around and to give me privacy and to be nice."  
  
Eriol went over to Tomoyo and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Eriol don't bother me now. He's got to learn how to be nice to a girl as sweet as Sakura."  
  
"Honey this is their business, we should leave them alone."  
  
Syaoran quickly agreed as he walked away thankful that Eriol came.  
  
Then Tomoyo quickly went back to Sakura and talked about everything that went on while she was away. Meanwhile Eriol went to talk to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran are you in here?"  
  
Syaoran opened his door. "Come in."  
  
Eriol walked into his room and sat down on the chair.  
  
"Well how was your first night with Sakura? Isn't she sweet?"  
  
Syaoran looked at himself in the mirror not noticing what Eriol was saying but thinking about everything that has happened lately.  
  
"Syaoran are you there?" Eriol was waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
Syaoran popped out of his trance.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. What were you talking about again?"  
  
Eriol just looked at him and went back to his conversation.  
  
"I was talking about Sakura. Do you like her?"  
  
"What's to like?" Syaoran said as he walked over to his bed and lay down with face up with his hands behind his head.  
  
Eriol pulled the chair up to the bed and started talking again.  
  
"What do you mean? She's a sweet girl and I figured that you two would hit it off."  
  
Syaoran suddenly sat up and looked at his blue haired friend.  
  
"Wait a second. Was this all a set up to get me to go out with someone?" Syaoran voice was loud and angry.  
  
"Hey don't get mad at me I was just trying to do you a favor." Eriol had his hands up in defense.  
  
"A favor!" This time he said it even louder. "What kind of favor is this setting me up with a girl that doesn't even like me?"  
  
Meanwhile in the living room.  
  
"So Sakura tell me everything. Do you like it here? Is he treating you right? Did you decorate your room?"  
  
Tomoyo was filled with questions. Sakura was going to answer them until she heard yelling.  
  
"Um.Tomoyo.do you think that they are alright in there?"  
  
Tomoyo looked back at the room where Eriol went into.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should go check it out."  
  
Back in the room.  
  
"What do you mean she doesn't like you? She has to like you. Sakura is different from other girls."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean? What is she retarded?"  
  
Eriol looked at the floor. "No."  
  
Syaoran kept on asking. "Is she blind in one eye or something?"  
  
Eriol with his head still to the floor replied. "No."  
  
"Well what is it? Huh? Is she some annoying super hero that saves the day and act like a child and whenever you talk to her you just want to strangle her but when you get close enough to do so you smell how good she is and then you remember that she's just some stupid little girl that doesn't know what she's doing and that you should give her a chance and decide to be part of her team." Then Syaoran looked up realizing what he just said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Eriol was looking straight at him confused at how emotional he became just talking about super heroes.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Eriol yelled, "Come in."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura walked in to see a confused Eriol, and a depressed Syaoran just sitting there like someone drained them of life.  
  
Tomoyo was the first to speak. "Well Sakura and I heard some yelling and decided to check on you guys."  
  
"We're fine." Syaoran said waving them away. "Go back to your girly talk."  
  
While Tomoyo was talking to Eriol Sakura just stood there looking at Syaoran with a sad face. Syaoran didn't see it because he had his head down the entire time but Eriol saw the expression on her face while Tomoyo was talking.  
  
'Man, Syaoran must be stupid. He's got the perfect girl right in front of him but he can't see it.'  
  
"Eriol. Eriol! Did you hear a word I just said?" Now Tomoyo was waving her arms in front of his face.  
  
"Yeah honey, you said that you are taking Sakura away to the mall and won't be back."  
  
"Good. I just wanted to know if you were listening to me." Then Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and left the room yelling, "Don't wait up." As she closed the door behind her.  
  
Once they were gone the guys went back to their conversation.  
  
"Man I don't know how you put up with her."  
  
"You'll get used to it." Then Eriol leaned back in the chair, put his hands behind his head like everything was cool.  
  
About 8:00pm.  
  
Syaoran was alone again and he was just sitting down watching TV when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Don't hello me."  
  
Syaoran knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Tomoyo what is it now?"  
  
"Did you call Sakura and tell her to come home?"  
  
"Why would I do that? Then I would have to put up with her."  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo was depressed. "Well if you see her tell her to call me about tomorr."  
  
Syaoran couldn't hear Tomoyo anymore all he heard was a voice crying for help.  
  
"Hello? Hello?! Syaoran are you ok?"  
  
"Oh.um.yeah, sorry I um.was distracted. What was it you wanted again?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed on the other end. "Just tell Sakura to call me about tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure bye."  
  
Syaoran quickly hung up the phone and got ready.  
  
Meanwhile just outside of town.  
  
"Let her go!" cried Sakura as she was trying everything to defeat this guy.  
  
He was a giant. It was dark so Sakura couldn't make out much about him except that he carried a cane with some big thing at the top where fire would come out.  
  
"Don't waste your time little one. There is no way your getting him now."  
  
In his hand was a man with brown hair and glasses. He was dressed like he just came from working overtime at his office.  
  
"Windy, retrieve that man."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! You think that your little tricks would work? I went up against a thousand men all with the same powers as you and not one of them defeated me."  
  
Then he took the man he was holding and literally sucked the life out of him.  
  
"NO!" Sakura started to cry. Then she called upon another card. "Arrow!"  
  
Syaoran finally got there and saw the little girl crying and commanding her cards. He was about to help but it was too late, the evil giant was gone.  
  
He walked up to the little girl and was going to try and console her but he thought it was best not to.  
  
Sakura knew the masked man was standing right next to her. She didn't want him to see her cry but there was nothing she could do to stop the tears from coming.  
  
"He's coming, he's coming!"  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran looked up. It was the guy that got the life sucked out of him.  
  
"He'll be back, he'll be stronger."  
  
Syaoran ran up to the guy.  
  
"Who's strong? Who's coming back?" he was impatient but that didn't matter to this zombie like guy in front of him.  
  
"Darco. Darco. All must fear Darco. All will obey Darco." Then the man collapsed.  
  
Sakura was still in the same spot shocked that the man was still alive and shocked at the name he was saying.  
  
Syaoran walked back to the little girl relieved that she stopped crying but reluctant at what he was about to say.  
  
"Um.Little Girl."  
  
Sakura whipped her head up to find that guy that was always insulting her every time she tried to help him.  
  
"What do you want?" her voice was as cold as it could get.  
  
Syaoran noticing this coldness decided to approach her another way.  
  
"Um. well .I was .um."  
  
"Just say it already I don't have all night!" Sakura was angry. Not at this guy in front of her but at herself for letting an innocent man get harmed.  
  
"Hey ease up here I was just trying to talk to you." Syaoran said putting his hands up in defense.  
  
She looked up at him straight in the eyes. "What is it now? Do you want to tell me how immature I am? Or do you want to brag about how much stronger you are? Or maybe you want to blame me for that guy over there turning into a zombie? Hun? Well which one is it?" Sakura was in his face. "Because you know what it's all true."  
  
Then she dropped down to her knees and started to cry again.  
  
Syaoran felt so bad and guilty. He didn't know if it was him who had mad her sad or if it was because of what just happened. He kneeled down besides her hugging her with one arm and wiping her tears away with the other while his head was looking up into the night sky.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened today but it wasn't your fault."  
  
She stopped for a second and looked up at him.  
  
"Things like thing happen every once in awhile and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I know I've been doing this for a long time."  
  
Sakura couldn't turn away. 'Is he really being nice to me or am I imagining things?'  
  
Then he looked down at her seeing those bright emerald eyes looking back as if she just saw an angel. They both got up and Sakura started to smile again.  
  
Then Sakura wiped away her tears and was her friendly self again.  
  
"Well then what did you want to tell me?" Sakura was ready and willing to do anything now.  
  
But now it was Syaoran who had trouble. How will he put aside his pride to work with a little girl?  
  
"I just wanted to see if you still wanted to work together as a team and defeat this Darco guy?"  
  
Syaoran was ready to be shut down but surprisingly she said yes.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah sure, as long as you don't call me little girl anymore."  
  
He had to think about it. "Are you sure I can't call you little girl anymore? It's fun watching you get all worked up."  
  
"That's the only thing I don't want you to do. Say you won't and we have a deal." Sakura put her hand out to shake but saw that he wasn't ready. "Now what?"  
  
Syaoran was rubbing his chin. "Nothing really it's just that except for little girl I don't know what else to call you. You never told me your name."  
  
"You know you're right. I never thought of that. If we are going to work together we need to know each other's name with out giving away who we are."  
  
"Why can't we know each other's identity?" Syaoran was confused.  
  
"We'll this is a temporary truce. We still don't know each other enough to trust in one another."  
  
"That makes sense. Well if that's the case call me Little Wolf."  
  
"And all this time you called me little."  
  
"Just tell me your name." Syaoran was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Fine call me.um.um."  
  
"Some time before daylight."  
  
"Just wait a second will ya?" Sakura kept on thinking until it hit her. "Call me Cherry Blossom."  
  
And it went like this for about half an hour or so. Syaoran or Little Wolf was talking to Sakura or Cherry Blossom about how they were going to defeat Darco and not one of them noticed how late it was getting as they enjoyed the company of one another for the first time.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hope you guys like that. Sorry about and mistakes or confusion. But if you have any questions just ask, ok? Bye!! 


	6. Chapter 6

 Hey there everyone. I'm back with another chapter of Hero and Heroine. Hope you like it and I just want you to know that if you have any questions just ask and I would be glad to answer them. Now it's story time…

                             Hero and Heroine

                                       Chapter Six

 Syaoran woke up at 9:48 am. He got up walked over to his window saw all the people in the park across the street then went to get dress. He walked into the kitchen grabbed a bowl, cereal, and some milk. He was eating and everything was fine.

'Today is perfect. No evil villains, no little girl saving the day, no roommate bothering me with her cheerfulness. She should sleep in late more often.'

Syaoran got up put his bowl in the sink and went to watch some television. After about an hour and a half the phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Anna Gomez I'm calling about the modeling job."

"I think you have the wrong number."

"Isn't this 287-8989?"

Syaoran was starting to get confused. "Yes that's the right number but I think someone played a trick on you. This isn't a modeling agency."

"Oh no, I'm calling about a Ms. Sakura Kinomoto. She does live there right?"

"Yeah, um… but she's not here right now."

"Fine. Just tell her to call Anna when she gets home. Bye."

Syaoran hung up the phone wrote down the message and headed straight to Sakura's room and knocked on the door.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura! Wake up."

He got sick of knocking and yelling at the door so he just walked in.

'Where is she? Her bed is made the place is clean, this room doesn't match the rest of the apartment.'

He looked around the room and noticed the gentle pink theme throughout the whole room. The light shinned brightly through the pink curtains.

"Wow, this is a girly room. Really girly."

He put the message down on her nightstand and left. 

Meanwhile Sakura was at work.

"Sakura you need to change into the other set of clothes for fitting before the dragon lady gets angry."

"I know, I'll be there in a second."

'I can't take it anymore. This is the worst company by far. But I can't leave, Tomoyo works here plus she's the one that got me the job. It would be rude for me to go now.'

Sakura quickly snapped out of her little daze and went back to work. 

"Sakura where were you? The dragon lady came by a second ago and I told her you were in the bathroom."

"Thanks I owe you one."

"Forget about it. You need to start concentrating more and stop dazing off all the time.  

"Yeah, thanks." And she was off to another photo shoot. 

Later that day…

Sakura walked in the apartment at about 5:00pm. 

"Oh, I'm so tired." Sakura let her body go and fell on the couch. 

"Talking to yourself?" 

Sakura looked over towards the kitchen. "I didn't know you were there."

Syaoran rolled his eyes "Obviously." 

Then there was a knock at the door. Sakura got up and opened the door revealing a tall thin man around his late twenties standing there with a little grin on his face. 

"Hello." Sakura had a sweet smile on even though she was tired. 

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor I just moved in 6A and wanted to say hello."

She opened the door wider. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

"I'd love to." 

When this man entered he was all smiles until he saw a man starring at him from the kitchen. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't aware you had company." The man was speaking of Syaoran. 

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Oh it's ok, he's not company."

The stranger smiled again. "Is he your brother?"

"No, this is Syaoran my roommate. Syaoran this is…" Then Sakura realized that she didn't know the name of her new neighbor."

"Um…I don't think you've told me your name."

"I'm Donald, but my friends call me DD."

"Hi Donald, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Syaoran Li."

Donnie put a sly look on his face. "_YOU_ can call me DD."

Syaoran cut in. "Well _DD_ we don't know you that well so if you don't mind please use our last names."

DD's voice lowered a bit. "Sure no problem, well if you'll excuse me I'm sorry that I can't stay for that cup of tea but I will love to get together with _you_ some other time."

"Yeah sure, just knock if you need anything." Sakura walked him to the door and returned to the kitchen where she noticed Syaoran was starring at her. 

"What?"

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You let in a complete stranger in here and Lord knows what he could've done to you."

"Hey, he wasn't going to do anything. He's seems nice."

Syaoran got up and put his arm on her shoulder. "Did you see the look on that guy's face when he found out I was your roommate. He was disappointed. Plus he didn't even tell you his name. He could have done anything to you and you couldn't do anything about it because you didn't know his name."

"Give me a break. I'm sorry for having such bad judgment in people."

"It's not that you have bad judgment it's just that you assume the best of everyone. You're too nice and innocent for this kind of thinking."

Sakura had the biggest smile on her face. 

Syaoran took a step back.. "What's wrong with you?"

"I never thought you liked me as a person. You are always so distant and cold I could never tell."

"Stop all that sensitive stuff."

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Well I am a girl. And girls are very sensitive."

"Yeah, yeah." Syaoran waved her off as he left to go watch television. 

Sakura put a smile on her face and went into her room. 

As soon as Sakura closed her door Syaoran remembered that he didn't give her the message. 

"Sakura! Sakura! I know you can hear me." Syaoran got off the couch still yelling to her.  

"I thought you were supposed to be sensitive? Can't even hear when someone is yelling your name."

He was at the door and put his hand on the knob. "If I see something I'm not supposed to it's not my fault."

When he opened her door he found that she wasn't there. Her windows were open and the pink curtains were waving in the wind.

"Where could she have gone?"

As for Sakura she was flying in the sky heading for an abandon warehouse. She had a vision that something bad, something evil was going to happen there. The only problem is she didn't know what or when this was supposed to happen.

"How do I get myself into these situations? I should just stay home one day and focus on NOT trying to be a super hero."

Then she heard something in the bushes. She turned around and took gentle steps towards the moving bush.

"I've got you now!" Sakura reached her hand in the bush and retreved a small brown cat.

"Meow." The cat was looking at her with those big blue eyes. 

"You're so cute!" She started to pet the cat. "Someone as cute as you shouldn't be here all alone."

Back at the apartment Syaoran was starting to think all kinds of things.

'What if she ran away? No, only little girls do that. Maybe she was kidnapped. But who would take her?'

Then finally it hit him. 

'It must have been that Donald guy.'

Syaoran went to open the door. When he did he found Sakura on the other side about to put her key in.

"Hello!" She had such a huge smile on her face.

Syaoran pulled her in the apartment and shut the door. "Where have you been?"

"I just came from Tomoyo's house."

Syaoran looked at her with amazement

'It's like she doesn't know what I'm talking about.' He snapped out of his thoughts.

"I mean one second you were here and then the next you were gone. What did you do leave through the window?"

She looked down at her feet in a childish way. "Well kind of."

Syaoran was shocked. "What grown woman leaves through a window?"

Sakura finally looked at his eyes. "A happy one?" She wasn't sure if that was the answer he wanted to hear.

Syaoran shook his head and laid down in the couch. "Someone called for you earlier. I forgot her name but she said something about modeling. I wrote the message down somewhere but I don't remember where I put it."

"Thanks. I think I'll turn in now I'm kind of tired."

Sakura was walking away but stopped when she heard Syaoran call her name.

"Sakura."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you sleep walk?"

"No, why?"

"I just wanted to know in case I woke up tomorrow and found you missing with your window open."

"Good night!" With that Sakura left him there thinking, but it wasn't about Sakura, it was about Cherry Blossom. 

'I wonder who she really is? I have to meet her tomorrow, but is this a set up or am I just paranoid? 

 Hey everybody! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the long update but I forgot that I haven't updated in over a month. Once I realized this I started working right away. I can't stand it when I'm following a good story and then  I have to wait for long updates. Except for one story 'Not Everything Is Easy' that is such a great story I would wait years for them to finish. 

Anyway R+R!!!

Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Hero and Heroine.

After reading your very appreciated reviews I learned that this isn't really an R rated fic.

So hopefully in this chapter the story will live up to it's rating. I can't guarantee anything since I make up the story as I type. I'm going to try my best but if I can't then I might just change the rating.

Thanks!

                                    Hero and Heroine:

                                                Chapter Seven

_'Where is that girl? I've been waiting for half an hour and still no sign of her.'_

Then Syaoran sat down once again on an old dusty stool inside of the warehouse where he was supposed to meet Cherry Blossom. Then he heard the cracking of the old front door.

Sakura walked in closing the door behind her and looking back to make sure no one was there.

"It's about time you showed up."

Sakura jumped at the sound of the harsh cold masculine voice.

"I-I I'm sorry, I-I."

Syaoran cut her off. "Y-You were too stupid to find your way here? Or did it take longer to dress yourself today?"

Rage started to build up within her.

Syaoran can see the frustration in cherry blossom's body as she walked towards him. He smirked at how easily she could be angered. But the closer she got the more his heart beat faster.

"What?"

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What's with the starring?"

_'Was I starring? My heart is beating faster but why? She's just a little girl. Nothing else.'_

"Hello? You're doing the weird look thing again."

Syaoran ignored her and sat down on an old crate.

"What do you know about this Darco fellow?"

Sakura crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling. "All I know is that he's some monster that is very strong."

"Great, now tell me something I don't know."

"Alright." She started pacing back and forward. "How about we…"

She stopped talking.

"Now what?" Syaoran was getting more and more impatient with her.

"Did you hear someone outside?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Not a soul."

Sakura went outside to find no one there.

"I guess you scared them away."

She shut the door and went back in. "Shut up wolf, if anyone could scare them it would be you."

Then Syaoran sat back down on the crate. "Well none of us can scare them if they're not real."

Sakura walked over to him with a suspicious look. "What do you mean?"

He looked up at cherry. "I mean that you can't scare a ghost."

Sakura started to get scared. "G-ghost, there's a ghost here and you made me meet you here?"

Then she started walking around listening for something when she heard a creak in the floor.

"Help!!!" She yelled as she flew into wolf's arms.

He looked down at the quivering body wrapped around his.

Then he started laughing. "You can handle monsters but not harmless ghost?"

She looked up at him. "It is not fun to make fun of another person's fears Mr. Wolf."

He kept on laughing. "Yeah, but you got scared of yourself."

"I did not."

"Yes you did. I'll even make you a little bet. If I prove you wrong then I'll do what ever you say for a week. But if I'm right then you have to stop bothering me for a week. Deal?"

"Deal. But I highly doubt you're gonna win."

Syaoran tried to get up but cherry was holding him down.

"Hey, it's obvious you have a thing for me but I need you to let go of me for a second."

Sakura blushed and let go. "Jerk."

Syaoran got up and walked over to where cherry was standing when she heard the sound.

He pointed to the floor. "Is this where you were?"

"Yeah, yeah what's your point?"

"Just listen." He stepped exactly where she was standing and the creaking sound was heard again.

Sakura walked over to him. "Ok, you were right I am stupid, so what?"

Syaoran crossed his arms and smirked at her. "So you have to stay away from me for a week starting now."

Then he left leaving Cherry Blossom behind feeling really stupid.

The next morning…

Sakura came out of her door stretching feeling refresh forgetting about the events that happened the night before.

"Someone's in a good mood."

She grabbed a bowl, milk, cereal, and a spoon. "Yup, that's the best I've slept in a long time."

Syaoran was watching her as she poured her milk and cereal in the bowl and couldn't help to notice her beauty. The sun was beaming off of her hair making her look like an angel. Everything she did had a gentle touch to it. He watched her every move as if she wasn't real.

_'She's so beautiful. She's different from other girls. I already know she doesn't like me but I can still dream. What's wrong with me? I'm acting all girl crazy like Eriol. First it was Cheery Blossom and now Sakura.'_

Sakura saw Syaoran starring at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." His eyes were watching every detail in her face.

Then she started wiping her face.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"You were starring so I figured there was something on my face. Is it gone?"

Syaoran got up and went into the living room avoiding her question while turning on the television.

After Sakura changed into a pair of jeans and a pink tank top she went into the living room to join Syaoran.

She saw that he was watching some sappy chic flick and came up with a great idea.

"How about we have a movie night?"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran was confused. All he was thinking about was the movie.

"A movie night so we can get to know each other better."

"No."

Sakura sat down next to him. "Why not?"

Syaoran had his eyes still glued to the TV. "Because you would rent an awful movie that's three hours long. I'm not putting myself through that."

"Fine you can pick the movie and no matter what it is I promise I'll watch."

Syaoran was sitting still trying to ignore her.

Then she started tugging at his arm. "Please, please, pleaseeeeeee. Come on."

"Alright, alright, I'll watch a movie with you. Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Then she got up and headed to the door. "I'm going to pick up some supplies for tonight after I go shopping with Tomoyo. Remember to pick up the movie."

"Yeah, sure, you're barely here a week and you're already nagging me."

Then she left the apartment and Syaoran was glad to finally be able to finish his movie.

While she was exiting the apartment building she heard someone yelling at her.

"Kinomoto. Kinomoto wait a second."

She turned back and saw Donald running towards her. When he reached her he was out of breath.

"Hello, how are you I haven't seen you in a couple of days." Her voice was cheerful and kind.

"I was just wondering where you were going."

"I'm going to the mall with a friend why?"

He looked down at the floor and scratched his neck. "Oh, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to do something today but you seem busy."

Sakura stopped to think for a second. "Well if you want you can come with me to the mall."

Then he shook his head. "No, it's alright I don't want to intrude."

She grabbed his arm and started pulling him out to her car. "Don't worry, I'll love it for you to join me."

Then they both got in her car and drove to Tomoyo's house to pick her up.

Tomoyo was looking outside her window when a sporty yellow car pulled up in front of her mansion. She grabbed her purse and ran outside.

Sakura had already gotten out of the car. Donald was sitting in the car when he saw a beautiful girl running out of the mansion with her arms open wide. She ran right into Sakura and held her in what looked like a tight hug. When they were approaching the car he turned his head away pretending her wasn't watching them.

Tomoyo opened the back door and got in while Sakura was getting prepared to drive off again. Tomoyo leaned towards the front seat and stuck her hand out towards Donald.

"Hi I'm Tomoyo, may I ask who you are?"

He looked at her and saw her hair gently flowing down with her beautiful eyes starring into his.

"I'm Donald, nice to meet you." He shook her hand then looked back at the road ahead.

Tomoyo continued talking. "So are you Sakura's new boyfriend?"

"Tomoyo, what kind of question is that?" Sakura was blushing a light red but kept her eyes glued to the road.

Tomoyo sat back in her seat. "It was just a question you didn't have to be so embarrassed."

Then her face lit up when an idea came to her. "Unless you like him. Do you?"

"TOMOYO!" She was even more embarrassed than she was a second ago.

Tomoyo put her hands up and had a clueless look on her face. "What did I say something wrong."

Sakura took a deep breath and turn on the radio. Tomoyo had a fun time teasing her friend.

Finally they arrived at the mall. "We're here!" Everyone got out of the car and headed for the entrance. When they got in the mall they saw all the busy people talking and shopping.

Then a store caught Tomoyo's eye. "Oh, my God! We have to go in there." Before anyone could say anything Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and started to drag her to the store. Donald walked slowly behind them laughing at their behavior.

Meanwhile Syaoran and Eriol were at the video store picking out movies for tonight. Eriol was looking at some chick flick movies when Syaoran walked up to him.

"How can you watch that?"

He stopped looking at the videos and looked up at Syaoran. "They're not that bad. Plus I score points with Tomoyo for watching all this sappy stuff."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Does everything you do have to involve Tomoyo?"

Eriol put a smile on his face. "Of course. Just like everything you do should involve Sakura."

Syaoran crossed his arms. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Eriol went back to looking at the video cases. "It means that if you tried a little harder you and Sakura could be just like me and Tomoyo."

"Who would want that?"

Eriol ignored his comment. "I'm ready to leave. Have you already picked out a movie for tonight?"

"Yeah, do you mind taking care of this, there is something I gotta do right now?"

"Sure."

Syaoran handed him the movie and exited the store in a hurry. Eriol didn't pay attention to what it was that made him leave. He looked down at the tape turning it on the side to read the title.

"Undisputed?"

He put placed the tape on a shelf and went to get a different movie not caring what Syaoran would say about it.

Meanwhile Syaoran was looking franticly for something or should I say someone.

_'Where could she have gone to? I know I saw her here a second ago.'_

He looked around the street and spotted someone with a bright red coat.

_'That's got to be her.'_

He walked up behind the young lady with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me miss but I lost me phone number can I have yours?"

The girl immediately turned around shinning bright red orbs into his amber eyes.

"Syaoran, I can't believe it's you!"

Hey sorry about the long update. I tried to make this chapter long. I'll try to update sooner. RR! 


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I'm going to try and pay more attention to it. I'd like to thank all the reviewers that still read this story. Sorry you guys have to put up with an awful wannbe writer. Hope this chapter makes up for it.

                                                Hero and Heroine:

                                                            Chapter Eight

Sakura was waiting outside an all men store for Tomoyo and Donald to come out. She was on the third floor looking down at the people walking around.

"Sakura, look at what we got!"

She turned around and saw Tomoyo yelling at her while pulling Donald along.

_'Poor guy, I hope he doesn't mind being pulled by Tomoyo.'_

Tomoyo let go of Donald to show Sakura what she brought for Eriol.

"Look at this. Do you think Eriol would like it?"

Sakura looked at the blue sweater Tomoyo was holding. "I'm sure Eriol would like whatever you pick up. Plus even if he didn't he wouldn't tell you anyway."

Tomoyo turned to Donald. "You would want to wear this right?"

He took a step back to examine the sweater. "Yeah, but I'd prefer if it was in black."

"Really?" Tomoyo was starting to have doubts about giving the sweater to Eriol.

"Don't worry. Didn't you tell me Eriol's favorite color was blue?" Sakura didn't like seeing her friend worry. She had to find a way to make Tomoyo feel better about the sweater.

Tomoyo kept looking at the sweater deciding if she should return it or keep it.

"Do you guys mind if I go pick up some things for tonight?"

Tomoyo stopped looking at the sweater. She had a sly smile on her face and a devilish look in her eyes. "What's going on tonight?"

"Syaoran and I are going to watch some movies and I told him I would get food and stuff." Sakura was confused. _'Why is Tomoyo smiling like that?'_

"Watching movies? Is that what you kids call it these days?" Then she started to walk away.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura was getting more and more confused by the second.

"Forget it." Then she spotted another one of her favorite stores. "I have an idea." She turned around to Sakura and Donald. "How about you two go pick up whatever you want, while I go do the same. And we'll meet here in about twenty minuets."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I have no problem with that." Then she looked at Donald.

He looked at Sakura then at Tomoyo and then at the ground. "Well, if you don't mind I rather go with Tomoyo." He looked at Sakura with a pitiful look.

She knew he was waiting for her approval. "Sure, that's fine with me." She felt a little hurt that he didn't want to be with her, but didn't say anything about it. Instead she put on a smile.

Tomoyo seeing the uneasiness between the two started to pull Donald away. "Great, we meet you here in twenty minuets. Bye!"

Sakura turned around and headed to go pick up popcorn and other stuff.

_'I wonder why he doesn't what to spend anytime with me?' _ This thought was stuck in her head while she was shopping.

Meanwhile Tomoyo was looking at a rack full of clothes. She was excited to see all the new outfits until she noticed Donald standing next to her. "So Donald, why didn't you go with Sakura?"

At first he didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet.

She noticed his silence and decided to clear the air. "Do you like me?"

He quickly replied. "No!"

She turned to him with a warning look on her face. 

"It's not that you're not likeable but, I kinda like someone else." He said every word with caution. He didn't want to say anything that would offend her in any way.

She turned he gaze back to the clothes. "Well if you don't like me then why are you here?"

He decided to tell the truth before he said something really stupid. "I wanted to talk with you."

"About?"

"I-I just wanted to know if what you was implying about her and that Syaoran guy was true."

She stopped what she was doing and turned to him giving him the same sly smile she gave to Sakura. "You came here to ask me about Sakura right?"

His face started to turn slightly red as he looked at the floor. " I…a…maybe."

Her eyes grew wide with excitement. "So, what is it exactly that you wanted to know?"

"W-well…um…is she seeing anyone?" He bit his lower lip and had a questioning look on his face. He tried to read Tomoyo's face to predict what her answer will be but instead found out that she is one person you can't predict."

"I'm sorry the answer is no."

His eyes were starring at her. She had that sneaky smile on her face again. But he had to admit that made her look more attractive.

_'If things don't work out with Sakura, maybe I'll ask Tomoyo out.'_

"So you're telling me that if I asked her out she might say yes."

Tomoyo looked away from him and back to the clothes. "Well I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that she's single and the only man in her life is Syaoran."

His eyes widen with shock. "You're talking about that guy that glares at you for no apparent reason."

"So you've met him?"

He looked around the store. "Is there anything going on between them?"

"No, I don't even think he likes her."

"Really?" He had a questioning look on his face. "When I met him he seemed protective."

'Protective? Maybe I should have a little talk with Eriol. I wonder if Sakura's interested in him?'

"I've got to look into this."

"Look into what?" Donald was standing there watching her think. He had a weird feeling about her. He didn't know if he could trust her or not.

Tomoyo looked down at her watch. "We better get going. Sakura is probably outside waiting for us."

Meanwhile Eriol exited the video store.

"Where did he go to?" He started looking up the street; but saw no sign of him. Then he looked the other way. That's when he saw Syaoran walking up to him with someone holding onto his arm.

Eriol started to squint his eyes trying to see who was with Syaoran, but there were too many people in the way. So instead of standing there waiting, he started to walk to them.

"Eriol I haven't seen you in the longest time!" The girl let go of Syaoran and ran up to Eriol.

His eyes widen with surprise. He was shocked at first by the girl's behavior. But after taking a second glance at her he was even more shocked to she her.

"Meilin, what are you doing here?" He looked down at the girl that was hugging him so tightly. Then he looked at Syaoran. He noticed something different about him. He looked more relaxed and happy. Eriol put on a smile. He liked to see his friends happy.

She finally let go of Eriol. "I came back. Isn't this great?"

"Yes, of course." Eriol was holding her by her shoulders while looking her over. He hadn't seen her in years and was taking in every detail of her.

She looked at her watch. "Oh, I'm so sorry guys but I promised to meet someone."

Eriol had a smile on his face. "That's ok we can get together later."

"How about tonight? I have nothing to do." Her ruby eyes shined with the thought of having fun with her best friends.

"Well.." Syaoran wanted to spend time with his cousin but he had already made plans with Sakura. "I would like to but I kinda have plans tonight."

"Really?" Her eyes showed how sad she was. Her whole body slumped as she looked at the ground. "Ok. I need to find a place to stay anyway so I guess it's for the best."

Syaoran looked down at the ground. 'Shit. Why do I have to go to that stupid movie thing?'

Eriol seeing the pain in Meilin's eyes had to think of something that would cheer her up. "Meilin, how about we spend some time together tonight?"

"Are you serious?" Her eyes glowed with joy. "I can't wait." She looked at her watch. "I can meet you at your place in an hour." Then she started walking away. "I have to go now but I'll be there I promise." Then she waved her hand and walked until she was no longer in sight.

"Maybe I'll be able to make it tonight." Syaoran had sneaky look on his face as he started to walk to the parking lot.

"No you're not." Replied Eriol who was to his right. He took out his keys when he saw his dark blue jeep.

Eriol pressed a button to unlock the doors. Syaoran got in and turned to Eriol. "I rather spend time with Meilin then waste my night with Sakura."

He started the engine and drove off. "What about Sakura? She's at the mall right now getting stuff for tonight. You'll hurt her if you back out now."

Syaoran was looking out the window. "I don't care about her."

Eriol took a deep breath. He knew Syaoran was stubborn and would say anything to ditch Sakura. "You're still not coming. I barely get to spend anytime with Meilin."

"Well she is my cousin."

"She may be your cousin but she's my friend." He stopped the jeep when he reached in front of Syaoran's apartment building.

Syaoran got out and was heading towards the door but stopped when he heard Eriol yelling at him.

"Syaoran, don't forget this."

He walked back to the jeep and grabbed the tape Eriol was holding in his hand.

"Have fun!" Eriol pressed on the gas and quickly drove off.

Syaoran put his head down and slowly made his way back up to the apartment. 'Well at least I got to choose the movie.'

Sorry about not updating this fic for so long. Hope you like this chapter. RR!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there peoples. I wanted to give you a treat and update this story. I know I can be a little forgetful but right now I'm on top of things and I'm trying to write three stories at the same time while writing another story on the side that will hopefully be posted soon.

Thanks for your support.

                                                Hero and Heroine:

                                                               Chapter Nine

Sakura was driving her little yellow car. Donald was sitting besides her and Tomoyo was in the back seat.

"Sakura you've been quiet most of the day. Is everything alright?" Tomoyo was sitting back in her seat looking at her friend in the rearview mirror.

"I'm fine Tomoyo. I'm just a little tired that's all." She glanced at Tomoyo in the rearview mirror then focused her eyes back on the road. Honestly she had more thoughts on her mind. She was thinking about her impending doom once she had to face that Darco guy.

"What are you and that Syaoran guy doing tonight?" Donald had to ask. After suspecting that Tomoyo wasn't telling him everything he decided to investigate into the matter himself.

"We're going to watch a movie."

"Really, which one." Her voice was cheerful.

"I don't know Syaoran's picking it out."

Tomoyo bit her lower lip. "You did tell him that you can't watch scary movies right?"

"Why can't you watch scary movies?" Donald stopped looking out the window.

"Well…" Sakura was about to explain but was cut off by Tomoyo.

"Sakura has this thing about her. Whenever she watches scary movies or even hears it from the next room she freaks out."

He had a questioning look on his face. "What do you mean by freaks out?"

"She.."

"Tomoyo don't." Sakura didn't want her to tell anyone about that.

"He won't laugh."

"Please just don't tell him ok?"

Tomoyo could see how strongly she didn't want her to say anything else, so she shut up about it.

Sakura pulled up in front of the apartment building. "You're still coming in right?"

Tomoyo opened the door. "Yeah, I have to make sure he's treating you right."

Syaoran was sitting down in the living room when he heard someone knocking on the door.

'Who would be knocking now? Unless it's Meilin I don't want to have anything to do with them.'

He opened the door to see Donald standing there holding some bags. At first he stood there glaring at him until he heard Tomoyo's voice.

"Hi Syaoran, remember me?" She had a smile on her face as she pushed by him leading Donald into the apartment.

Syaoran stood there confused for a moment but snapped back to reality when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey."

He looked back at the doorway. Sakura was standing there holding her purse with a smile on her face. He looked at her face very carefully. He noticed how happy she looked, how innocent she looked, and how much she reminded him of a little girl.

"Did you get the movie?"

"Yeah I got it." He waved her off and sat back down on the couch.

"Sakura we need you in here."

She heard Tomoyo yelling for her and quickly went to her room. When she got there she saw Donald sitting on her bed and Tomoyo picking out clothes from her closet.

"Do you mind if I borrow those shoes?" Tomoyo was pointing to a pair of high-heeled red shoes.

"Take whatever you want, I don't mind."

"Great, I'm going to go to the ladies room for a second." Tomoyo left the room leaving Donald and Sakura there alone.

Syaoran was watching television when he saw Tomoyo walking towards him. She took a seat on the other smaller couch.

"So how are you?"

He looked over to her. _'What does she want? Usually she doesn't talk to me.'_

After getting on response her politeness disappeared. "Hello, answer me."

"Leave me alone. You never used to talk to me and I'll like to keep it that way."

Tomoyo got up and headed back to Sakura's room. "Fine, I guess Donald would be better for her anyway." Then she disappeared into Sakura's room.

_'What did she mean by that?'_

After a couple of minuets Sakura and Tomoyo and Donald came out of the room.

"I'm going to drop Tomoyo off at her place then I'll be right back." She was looking at him to approve but all he did was let out a grunt and continued watching television.

After they left he got up to fix himself something to eat. He opened the refrigerator and was shocked to see food in it. All this time he's been living here he has never seen it so full. He always goes out to eat and occasionally has a bottle of juice every once in a while.

"I guess there is an upside to her living here." After deciding he was too lazy to fix himself something he grabbed a can of soda and went to his room.

He lay back on his bed with his hands behind his head while looking up at the ceiling.

'I wonder where Meilin was going earlier. Maybe she might stay this time. If it wasn't for Sakura I would be with her now.'

Slowly he drifted off to sleep without noticing it.

It was about 5:30 when Sakura came home. She would have been home sooner but Tomoyo wanted her to try on some new designs. When she opened the door she noticed Syaoran wasn't there. The television was still on but he was gone. After looking through the rest of the house she decided to check his room.

She opened the door just enough for her head to peek through. She saw him lying in bed fast asleep. She quietly closed the door and headed for the kitchen.

After she finished cooking dinner, she put out blankets and pillows on the couch. Then she went into Syaoran's room and gently shook him. But instead of waking up he turned his back to her.

"Syaoran you have to wake up, you're going to miss dinner." While she was saying this she kept shaking him but a little harder.

He finally got opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were two beautiful emeralds starring at him. For some reason it made him feel warm inside. Something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Come on before it gets cold." She took his hand and started to drag him out of bed.

"What are you talking about?" His warm feeling went away and was replaced with confusion.

She dragged him to the kitchen table and sat him down in a chair.

"Are you fucking crazy?" He looked at her funny. But she just smiled and put a plate of food in front of him.

"Eat up!"

He looked down at the plate then up at her smiling face. "Is this for me?" She nodded then got another plate for her and sat down across from him. She was about to eat but noticed he didn't touch his plate.

"You don't like it?" Her whole face was sad. She wanted to do something special for him.

"No, I'm just not used to someone cooking for me." He picked up the fork and started eating.

After they were done Syaoran went to watch television while Sakura was washing dishes. He felt kinda guilty having her do all the work.

He leaned on the counter next to her. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm almost done."

He watched her as she did the dishes. She always had a smile even when she did work.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You could put in the movie. I'll be there in a minuet."

He shrugged his shoulders and got the tape. It was in a clear case and he didn't bother reading the tape. He already knew what it was; at least he thought he knew.

He was sitting on the right side of the couch. He had the remote in his hand waiting for her. She sat down on the right side leaving enough space for one more person to sit between them.

"So what are we watching?"

"Some war movie. It's three hours long so I hope you're ready."

'This will teach her never to take up my time.'

"But I thought you liked girly movies." She was shocked. She didn't want to watch some boring movie.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I saw you watching one earlier." She was pointing at the screen.

"Eriol made me watch that. He wants to take me to some book club meeting and I'm not about to read some stupid book."

"Oh." She seemed a little down. Syaoran on the other hand was happy.

'Maybe now she won't want to watch it.'

"We could forget about this if you want." He had a smile on his face, which went unnoticed because Sakura was deep in thought.

"No, it's ok. I'll watch the movie. Maybe it'll be better then I think it is."

Syaoran took a deep breath and started the movie. 'There's not getting rid of this girl.'

After watching the previews the movie was about to start. Everything was fine until Sakura saw the title.

"The Thing of Lake Moore!" She was already scared just reading the title.

"I guess Eriol gave me the wrong movie." His eyes were on the screen. He didn't see Sakura's scared expression.

"I can do this. It's just a scary movie what's the worst that could happen. Monsters aren't real. They're just things people make up to scare children." She was breathing in deep breaths while clutching a pillow.

Syaoran looked over at her. He saw he mumbling something and hyperventilating. 

"Are you ok?" Normally she would have a smile on but now she's acting like an insane person.

"Yeah, great couldn't be better." She put on a fake smile hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. She doesn't like people to know about her fear of ghosts and scary movies. The last time she told someone was in high school. And they scared her so much she couldn't sleep for almost a week.

In the beginning of the movie you see some girl walking around a camp at night. She was supposed to meet someone by the lake but it looked like he wasn't going to show. When she was about to leave she heard something coming from the water. When she leaned over to see what it was something pulled her in. Minuets later the boy she was waiting for appeared. He to thought he heard something coming from the lake. He went to see what it was but saw nothing. When he turned around he saw the bloody body of the girl he was supposed to meet.

Sakura couldn't take it any more. When she saw the bloody body she jumped dropping her pillow and grabbing an arm.

Syaoran looked down at the trembling body holding onto his arm. "What's up with you?"

Sakura didn't notice she was holding him until he said something. "N-nothing, I'm not scared." She was quick to reply.

"Then could you let go of me?"

Sakura looked up at him and blushed a light pink then let go and went back to clutching her pillow.

An hour had passed and the movie was still not over. Sakura managed to miss all the scary parts by covering her face. But by accident she saw some hug decayed thing take a bite out of one of the people that was trying to kill it.

"Help!" She hated seeing that. Now she wouldn't sleep for days. She smothered her face into the pillow until it looked like she couldn't breath.

Syaoran saw how scared she was. And was amazed at how long she could keep her face in the pillow. He took the pillow from her hands and rested it on his lap. Then he gently took her hand and pulled her over to him. She was trying so hard not to look at the movie that she didn't notice who she was leaning on until she felt an arm wrap around her.

They sat like that for the rest of the movie. Whenever she heard someone scream she would grab Syaoran.

The movie was over. He looked down at the shaking figure on his lap.

'Should I say something?'

He didn't know what to do so he gently pushed her off. She looked up at him in surprise.

"The movie is done."

She put on a fake smile. "Really."

"I'm going to sleep. Night."

'Sleep? How could he sleep after seeing that?'

Syaoran started to walk away until he noticed she wasn't moving. "Are you going to stay there all night?" He tried not to sound concerned.

Hearing his voice popped her out of her thoughts. "No, I'm beat I'll probably fall asleep before I get to my bed." She got up and quickly went to her door. "Night Syaoran." She entered her room locking the door behind her.

Syaoran stood there with a little smile on his face. He knew she was scared, but thought it was funny how she tried to cover it up. He went into his room and striped down to his boxers and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Sakura was in her room pacing. She had already changed into her pajamas and was thinking about how she was going to get any sleep. After about fifteen minuets she finally got in bed. She lied down holding the covers tightly. Every time she closed her eyes she could see decayed bloody bodies surrounding her. She stayed like this for almost two hours.

After deciding that there was no way she was ever getting any sleep tonight she went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She was sitting at the table starring at the glass of water in front of her.

'Why can't I get over my fears? I'm a superhero. I fight evil guys, save people, and break for animals.'  She took a sip of the water. 'I should probably tell Syaoran. He was kind enough to comfort me tonight. Maybe I can trust him.'

"Sakura?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Syaoran standing in his doorway watching her.

"W-what are you doing up?"

He was about to say 'bitch I should be asking you that' but when he saw her eyes all insults were forgotten. Those emerald eyes starred back at him, but they lacked that shine he's used to. They were dull and looked worried, but still they were as beautiful as before.

'Beautiful? No, she's not beautiful. She's Sakura. She's like every other dizzy girl you know. You can't be falling for her, what about Cherry Blossom? Wait a minuet.' He started to scratch his head. 'What about her? I don't care for that little girl. I don't even know who she is.'

"Syaoran?" She could see he was thinking. He looked confused and a little stressed.

Her voice brought him back to reality. "I was getting something to drink."

"You want some punch? I can have it done in ten minuets." She got up and headed to the refrigerator.

"No, no, I-I was just going to get a glass of water." He stopped her before she could start mixing it.

"Oh, well then I'll get it for you." She took a glass from the cabinet, filled it with water, and brought it over to him.

He looked down at the smile on her face. "Why are you up? Do you know what time it is?"

How could she forget? She's been counting down the minuets till morning. "I guess that movie scared me more than I thought." She put a fake smile on. She didn't want to worry him with her problems. She was expecting him to shrug his shoulders and go back to bed like he always does. But what she didn't expect was for him to take her hand and lead her into his room.

After turning off the kitchen light, he shut the door and took the glass of water from her.

"Lay down."

"What?" She was more confused now then she has ever been before.

"Get in the bed." He drank all the water and rested the cup on his desk. He noticed she was standing there starring at him in disbelief. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

She was still a little uneasy about the whole situation. She had never slept in the same room with a guy, and now she's going to sleep in his bed. But before she could debate whether she should get in, Syaoran had already grabbed her hand and in no time she was laying next to him.

"Go to sleep." He turned his back to her ready to fall back to sleep.

All thoughts of them in the same bed disappeared when he mentioned sleep. There was no way she was sleeping tonight. But then she couldn't stay up all night, especially in his room. She didn't want to risk waking him up. Especially since he's been so caring lately.

She tried sleeping on her right, but starring at his back didn't help the sleeping process. Then she tried sleeping on her left, but seeing the door made her think someone was on the other side waiting to get her. Finally she tried sleeping on her back. Looking up at the ceiling didn't bother her, but when she closed her eyes visions of the movie came back to her.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. All her tossing and turning was preventing him from sleeping. 'I knew this would be a bad idea.' He turned to see her starring up at the ceiling shivering.

"If you're cold all you have to do is pull up the covers." He tugged at the cover pushed to the foot of the bed. He pulled it up over both of them hoping it would solve the problem.

"Thanks." She smiled at his kind gesture and focused her eyes back to the ceiling.

He took a deep breath and put his hands under his head. Deciding that sleep wasn't an option he also looked to the ceiling.

"Am I keeping you awake? If you want I can leave." She was about to throw the covers off and leave but Syaoran pulled her close to him.

"I'm fine, sometimes I have trouble sleeping, and it's not your fault." What a lie that was. The only reason he has trouble sleeping is because she keeps on moving.

There was an awkward silence between them until Sakura broke it. "Do you always get up for a glass of water?"

"Sometimes." He tried to be nice for once. Plus he couldn't tell her he only got up because he was worried about her. "Do you always stay up this late?"

'Now is your chance girl. You can tell him how you can't watch scary movies. But would he understand? Would he laugh at me and call me a baby?'

"I-I don't normally stay up this late. Guess I just can't sleep tonight, that's all. I'm sure it won't happen again." She softly giggled then closed her eyes. 'What am I saying? There is no way I'm sleeping for the rest of the week. As soon as I close my eyes I'm gonna see those monsters again. Wait a minuet, my eyes are closed.'

And that's where she made her mistake. As soon as she realized her eyes were shut all she could see were zombies surrounding her. She let out a little cry and quickly buried her head in Syaoran's chest while tightly holding onto his waist.

At first he was a little shocked. He wasn't expecting her to grab onto him like that. After all, he could tell how uncomfortable she was just being in the same bed. But then he started to get that warm feeling again. Having her head buried in his chest made him feel good. It made him feel needed.

'Wait, I don't need her to need me do I? I should just forget about it. Who am I to spoil such a good thing?' Instead of thinking about what he should be thinking he wrapped both his arms around a trembling Sakura.

She opened her eyes and slowly started to return to normal. 'Great, now he's gonna want to know why I'm freaking out.'

"Sakura. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

'Here it comes; now he's going to know how dumb I am. Well, he's going to find out one day, might as well get it over with.'

"S-sure, what do you want to know?"

"Where's your family?"

She was so relieved that he wasn't going to ask what she thought he was. She started to tell him what he wanted to know. Then she asked him a question and he answered and they both asked each other questions for about an hour. They knew more about each other then most married couples.

Syaoran looked at the clock, it was almost 4:00am. He didn't notice how much time had passed. He enjoyed her being there. He liked how she drew imaginary circles on his chest. He liked the softness of her skin against his. And he liked the smell of cherry blossoms that surrounded her.

"Syaoran, can you hum something for me?"

He was a little confused. "Hum?" Normally he wouldn't do anything someone else wanted, but tonight he made an exception. "What should I hum?"

"Anything" She wanted to hear the vibration of his voice. Something about it made her feel safe.

He started to hum a song from his childhood. But he kept his eyes on her. There was a little light outside that shined on her face. He watched her slowly closed her eyes and fall asleep.

That was pretty good. Sorry about the lack of action but the next chapter will defiantly be more thrilling. I guess I'm a hopeless romantic.

Thanks for reading, now you know what you've got to do.

REVIEW!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there. Here is the next chapter. I'm really trying to finish all of my stories but I have too many stories to write at the same time. Hope you like this chapter. Also I'd like to say sorry if you guys find that this story is awful. I know a lot of people like Fooling Everyone but not all my stories can be a success. So if you don't like this, just hang on cause I'm working on two fics that are not posted yet. Sorry if this sucks.

Hero and Heroine:

Chapter Ten

Sakura was sleeping peacefully. She was having a dream that she was wearing a yellow one-piece swimsuit. She was on a green surfboard riding the hugest wave she's ever seen. Everyone on the beach was cheering her on until she slipped. Her board hit her on the head as the huge wave crushed her. She started coughing up water. She could feel the sand beneath her. When she opened her eyes she saw Syaoran kneeling next to her. She was going to thank him but when she was going to speak he a finger over her mouth and said, "Help me."

Her eyes flew open. She started looking around the room.

'Where am I? Where is my stuff? I've got to go help him.'She was breathing heavy. After a moment of thought she remembered what happened last night and realized she was in Syaoran's room.

She was in bed alone. "Where did he go?" She made his bed and searched the apartment, but he wasn't there.

She ran into her room and got her cards. She used her Disguise card. Now she was wearing a schoolgirl uniform with a pink mask around her eyes. (Like in the movie)

She ran to the roof of the building.

She yelled out, "Fly!" wings grew on her back as she flew to town.

'Where am I going? I don't even know if he's in trouble. But I've never had a dream that someone was asking me for help.'

People were pointing at her as she flew around town. Normally all the demons and dangerous things happened at night. This was the first time anyone saw her.

As she was flying around she started to get flashes of Darco in the South end of town.

Meanwhile Syaoran was in battle. He was wearing the same green suit he always wears (Like in the show). He ran at Darco with his sword but when Darco raised his hand a gust of wind flew him across the street and into a brick wall.

Sakura landed in front of Wolf. She ran to him hoping he was ok.

"Wolf, are you ok?" He didn't answer. Instead he was starring at something behind her. When she turned around she saw a huge figure in a black cloak. His head was covered with a hood. All she could see was two bright red things that she assumed were his eyes.

"Your powers are useless. I grow stronger with every life I take." Then he turned to a short woman with red hair. She started floating off the ground and smoke started to come out of her and go into Darco.

Sakura's eyes widen. She wasn't going to let someone else turn into a zombie.

"Arrow." She quickly shot an arrow at him but with a wave of his hand it was easily deflected.

"It's no use, he deflects everything you throw at him." She looked back at Wolf. He was standing and clutching his sword.

"I've got to try." She pulled out the Dash card. "Quickly retrieve that woman." Before Darco could do anything the woman was with Sakura.

"You little bitch. You just cost me my dinner." He started flying towards her with speed.

Sakura quickly pushed the woman aside and turned her staff into a sword. She was ready for his attack. But with a blink of an eye he was gone.

"I think he's gone now." When she turned around she saw Wolf floating with the same smoke coming from him. Darco was right next to him and was taking in all of his life.

"No! Dash card bring Wolf to me." But Darco knew what was coming this time and had a force field around them.

Sakura used her sword to try and cut through it but it was useless.

"You might as well quit. Nothing can get through my shield."

Sakura looked at Wolf and tears started coming to her eyes.

Wolf was still holding on to his sword. He refused to let go. Then he looked at Cherry trying to cut through the shield. He saw the tears falling down her face.

'Tears? Why is she crying? Wait a second water, that's it.'

"Water come to my aid."

"Stupid humans, water has no effect on me." Then it started to rain.

'Please let her get the message.' He was beginning to get weaker especially after using his powers.

Sakura stopped hitting the shield and realized what Wolf was trying to do. "Storm, break open this field." Lightening started to hit the top of the force field but it only made a small crack in it.

"Your powers can't even break through with the help of water." Darco started to laugh at her.

She started to get worried. She can't defeat this guy by herself. She needs Wolf. She looked at Wolf his eyes were half closed. He was starring into her eyes. 'At least I get to see those emerald eyes one last time.' Then he dropped his sword.

"Looks like your boyfriend is giving up. It makes sense since there is no way you're going to save him."

Sakura was clutching her staff tightly. Anger was starting to build up inside her. "You will not take him too." She couldn't stand to see him take the life of another person.

"I'd like to see you stop me." Then Darco waved a hand at her and she fell to her knees. "Just what I thought. I promise when I'm done with him I'll suck the life out of you and you can meet him in hell."

Sakura's head was down and she was shaking but not from fear. She was crying and desperately trying to stand up. Flashes of friends, family, Wolf and Syaoran started coming to her mind.

"I don't care if I die, but I swear I'll protect all of you from him." That's when a pink aura started to surround her. She picked herself up and called upon the Storm card again.

"Storm, break that shield now!"

This time lightening not only came down hitting just the top of the shield. It seemed as if it was coming from her body and hitting every inch of the shield.

"Where did you get that power?" The shield broke and Sakura used the dash card to get Syaoran. After placing him on the ground she turned back to Darco. Her body moved with every breath she took. "Windy bind him so he can't leave."

The wind was squeezing him tightly. Sakura was about to call on another card but Darco started to dissolve into nothing. Then a loud voice was heard. "This is just the beginning."

Everyone in town stood around checking to see if he was gone. Sakura held Wolf's head in her arms and starting crying. "I was too late. He's gone because of me." More tears started to come from her eyes. " God please not another person, didn't I suffer enough?"

Then she noticed the smoke returning back to him. "What's going on?" She looked to see some smoke also going to the woman she saved earlier. The woman was trying to get up. There were people helping her get back up on her feet.

She looked back at Wolf. His eyes were still closed. Before people could gather around them she called upon the fly card and flew to the abandon warehouse they met at a couple of nights ago.

After a couple of minutes Syaoran could hear someone talking. The voice was familiar.

"No. Please don't die. I promise I won't yell at you anymore. And you can call me little girl as much as you want. I'll do whatever you want but please don't go."

He opened his eyes to see two beautiful emeralds staring at him.

'Sakura?'

He closed his eyes again trying to remember what happened.

"No, don't close your eyes. Wolf!"

'Only one person calls me Wolf.' He opened his eyes again and she was still starring down at him. He looked around and realized they were at the warehouse.

"Are you ok?" Concern was written all over her face.

"I thought you were supposed to stay away for a week."

Shock overcame her and she couldn't help but yell at the stupid jerk. "I just saved your life and the life of someone else and all you can say is that I'm not supposed to be here. I should go. Maybe while I'm gone you'll see how much you need me."

"Hey, what's with the yelling? I thought you promised not to yell at me if I didn't die."

"You heard that?"

He put a smirk on his face. "I heard everything little girl." He could see her getting mad.

"Maybe next time I will leave you alone. But don't come crying to me when you mess up."

"You can start by leaving me alone now."

"Fine, I'm going."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

She was still looking down at him. She looked at his eyes. There was something about them that made her smile. Then she looked at his lips.

'I wonder what it's like to kiss him?' Then she shook the thought from her head. 'That will never happen, not as long as I'm breathing.'

"Wrench what the fuck are you staring at?"

He pulled her out of her thoughts; she didn't realize she was starring.

"I thought you said you were leaving. I know you got a thing for me but there is no chance between you and me."

Sakura started to blush. "For your information, I can't leave because you on my lap."

Syaoran looked at the position they were in. She was sitting on the floor and his head was in her lap.

'That would explain why the floor was so soft.'

He tried moving but for some reason he was still too weak.

"Stop it." She gently turned his head towards her. "I'll stay here until you're stronger, just relax."

He stopped moving and let her take care of him. He looked up at her. She was looking at the door.

'Why am I complaining? Now I can stare at those emerald eyes and breath in that smell of cherry blossoms that surrounds her.' He took a deep breath. 'It's nice having this time alone with Sakura.' His body started to get tense. 'Sakura? Why was I thinking about her?'

Later after recovering from almost losing his life Syaoran went to see Eriol. When he knocked on his door Meilin came to the door.

"What are you doing here?"

She had a smile on. "Visiting." She moved aside letting him in as she closed the door.

Eriol entered the room holding a tray of tea. "Syaoran, what are you doing here?"

Syaoran sat down. "I had a rough morning and I didn't feel like going home."

"I'll go get another cup." Meilin went into the kitchen.

Eriol placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down in a chair. "What happened? Did you and Sakura get into a fight?"

Meilin entered the room with a smile on her face. "So, who's Sakura?"

"She's nobody."

"Well if she's nobody why did you spend the night with her instead of with Meilin?" Eriol knew he would start to get mad.

"I didn't want to be with her. You told me to."

Eriol started pouring tea out for everybody. "You never listened to me before. Why start now?"

Then the memory of last night came back to him. "Eriol you know you gave me the wrong tape."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. It was a bad horror movie."

Eriol took a sip of his tea. "I know."

Syaoran's eyes widen. "You did that on purpose?" He started to rub his hand in his hair. "You have no idea what I went through last night."

He put a smirk on his face. "Let me guess, Sakura got really scared and wouldn't let go of you."

Syaoran was shocked. "How did you know?"

Meilin put her arms out. "Wait a second. What are you guys talking about? Who is this Sakura girl?"

Eriol turned to Meilin and started to explain everything. "Sakura is Syaoran's new room mate."

She nodding her head showing she understood. "Ok, but what does horror movies have to do with it."

Eriol looked up at the ceiling. "Well, Sakura has this thing about her. Whenever she watches horror movies she gets really scared. Even hearing about them freaks her out. Sometimes she'd get so scared she couldn't sleep off weeks."

"So you purposely did that? You're the reason why I didn't get any sleep last night."

Eriol put down his cup. "Wait a minuet. Why didn't _you_ get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah Syaoran tell us." Meilin was smiling with her arms crossed.

Syaoran looked away from them making sure not to make eyes contact. "Well, she couldn't sleep last night so I…"

"What?" Meilin was really curious.

"She slept in my bed, but-" He was cut off by Eriol

"You slept with her? So soon? Man you're quicker than I thought." Eriol leaned back in his chair.

"No, we never really got much sleep."

Eriol put his hands up to stop him. "No you don't have to tell us. We understand."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "It's not like that. We didn't do anything but talk for a few hours. Eventually we did fall asleep."

Eriol looked confused for a moment. "Did she sleep? I mean like really sleep without any nightmares."

"Yeah, so?"

Meilin cut into the conversation. "Hold on for a second. You spent the whole night with her and all you did was talk?" Her eyes started to get all dreamy. "That's so romantic."

"No nothing about that was romantic. It's only Sakura, there is nothing going on between us and there can't be."

Meilin turned to Eriol. "What's his problem?"

"He likes her but thinks that she doesn't like him. But by the way he's been acting I would say there is another girl he likes and can't pick between the two."

Syaoran looked at Eriol a little confused. 'How did he know that? If I didn't know better I'd say that bastard was reading my mind.'

"Syaoran when do I get to meet this Sakura? She has to be special if you care about her so much."

"I don't care about anyone." He got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Eriol didn't expect him to get so upset just talking about her.

"I haven't been at my office all week. I think I should stop by and see how things are doing." He left closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile Sakura was back at the apartment cleaning and waiting for Syaoran to come home.

'Where is he? He should have been back by now. Maybe he left a note.'

After about ten minuets of searching she gave up and threw herself on the couch. She was about to close her eyes but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

When she opened the door she saw Donald standing there with a smile. "Hey Sakura are you busy?"

"No, is there something I can do for you?"

He started to look in the apartment to see if Syaoran is there. "Well, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything today then maybe I could take you out to get a cup of coffee."

"Well I was going to wait for Syaoran but…" She started biting her lower lip thinking about whether she should go.

"It wouldn't take long." He was hoping that she would say yes.

"Sure, I'll be back before he gets home." Then she grabbed a zip up hoody and headed out the door.

Meanwhile Syaoran was at the video store looking in the horror section. A teenager that works there approached him.

"Sir, may I help you?"

Syaoran looked at the boy standing next to him. Normally he would insult him or scare him off but this time he decided to get some help.

"Yeah, what's the scariest movie in here?"

Ooooh nooooooo! What is he going to do? I know what gonna happen but you don't, or maybe you do I'm sure you guys are smart enough to figure it out. Anyway please review. Without them how would I know how bad this story is?

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Heys there. I haven't been able to update lately, and with my busy life I might not be able to do it again any time soon, but I do promise you that I will finish every story that I start so don't worry about that. Here's another chapter of that story you all know and love.

Hero and Heroine

Chapter Eleven

Sakura was in this nice little restaurant that not too many people knew about. Actually she didn't even know about it until Donald took her there. When they got in the place seemed like it was empty so it was easy to get a seat. They sat down and after a few seconds ordered a cup of coffee and a smoothie.

Donald leaned across the table holding Sakura's hands in his. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" She had that innocent face on and it was hard for him to picture her naked when she looks so innocent.

He shook his head and tried to regain his thoughts. "When we went to the mall. I didn't mean to hurt you when I said I'd rather be with Tomoyo."

Sakura was happy that he apologized. She has been thinking about that situation at the mall but still tried not to let it show. "Don't worry about it. No big deal."

His face lit up and he felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. "Thanks, I was worried that after that you wouldn't want to talk with me."

"That's silly."

Then the waitress came and gave Donald his cup of coffee and gave Sakura her smoothie. Then he leaned over the table and took her hands in his. He gave her the most sincere look he could make and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I know we don't know each other to good but I was wondering if maybe you'll consider going out with me tomorrow night."

She was shocked to hear the words coming out of his mouth. She wanted to say no, but one look at his face made her change her mind.

"Um...sure, I'll like to."

He didn't expect her to say yes. After talking with her for a couple of times he thought she didn't like him. "Really? Are you serious?"

Sakura started to laugh. He was acting like a little boy who was just told he was going to an amusement park.

"Yeah." Then she looked at her watch. "I have to go, but thank you for the wonderful time." Then she grabbed her smoothie and left.

Donald watched her as she left the restaurant. He had a smile plastered on his face as thoughts of him and Sakura popped into his head.

When Sakura entered the apartment it was darker than usual. The curtains were closed and the blinds were shut.

'_I didn't leave the place like this. Did Syaoran come home?'_

She noticed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and the television screen was blue.

'_Was he watching a movie?'_

Sakura was slowly walking around the apartment looking for Syaoran. When she came to his door she started knocking and yelling his name.

"Syaoran, Syaoran are you in there?"

"Why are you yelling?"

Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice. When she turned around he was standing there smiling.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you were in your room."

Syaoran was still standing there smiling at how much she acted like a little girl. That's when he noticed Sakura staring at him with a dazed look on her face.

"What's your problem?" His smile went away and he became defensive.

"No, don't stop."

Now Syaoran was really confused. "Don't stop what?"

"You were smiling, I've never seen you smile before. It makes you look cute."

Syaoran looked down at the floor. His face was starting to turn red and he didn't want Sakura seeing him blush.

"Are you ok?" She started to bend down to see his face.

He had to think fast. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he likes her. _'Wait a minute, do I like her? She is beautiful.'_

"Syaoran you're acting weird."

Hearing her voice brought him back to reality. "Speaking of weird, I went to the video store to get a new movie to watch."

"A new movie?" Sakura was waiting to see where this was heading.

Syaoran had a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I had so much fun last night I thought we could have another movie night."

Sakura jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Great, I knew you'd love spending time with me once we got to know each other."

Then she let go of him running over to the couch getting comfy. Syaoran was kind of shocked to have gotten a kiss from her, even if it was a friendly one. But then he forgot all about it when he sat down on the couch, as his plans to make her talk were about to go into action.

"Sakura, you want to grab on to me now or would you like to wait for later?"

Sakura threw a pillow at him. "That was a one time thing. I guarantee you it won't happen again."

Then Syaoran picked up the remote and started the movie. He glanced over at Sakura just so he could remember how normal she is before he started the movie.

They got through the previews without any problems but once Sakura saw the name of the movie she started to freak out all over again.

"Syaoran what kind of movie are we watching?"

"A good one." He knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for but he wanted to play around with her for a second.

"No I mean is this a war movie, a romantic movie, maybe a comedy." She was looking at him trying to avoid looking at the screen.

"It's a horror movie. The guy at the store said it was the scariest movie he'd ever seen."

"Really?" Sakura force a fake smile as she inched closer to Syaoran. The movie had barely started and she was already clinging onto Syaoran's arm and burying her head in his chest.

"I thought you said you wouldn't grab onto me this time." He had a smirk on his face. He had her right where he wanted her.

"Please can we not watch this movie?" She sounded like she was about to pour her eyes out.

Syaoran could hear the desperation in her voice and didn't have the heart to scare her as planed. He picked up the remote and stopped the tape.

Sakura raised her head when she didn't hear the movie anymore. She looked at the screen then at Syaoran. "Why did you stop it?"

"You asked me to." He looked down at her shaking figure. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine."

"Bullshit, you're freaking out just like last night. Now if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to start that tape up and make you watch every last minute of it."

Sakura squeezed his arm. "Ok I'll talk just don't start the tape please." She took a deep breath and began to tell him everything. "I have this thing about me whenever I watch a horror movie or something remotely scary I start to get really scared."

"Why?"

She looked up at his face. He looked truly interested and that made her not want to say anything else. "No reason, I guess I'm just a freak that's all." Then she started to get up but stopped when she felt Syaoran's hand on her arm.

"Tell me or I'll start the tape."

She swallowed hard and continued. "Fine, I'll tell you but you can't laugh or tell anyone else."

"Who would I tell?"

"And you can't use it against me."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "How can I use it against you?"

"Blackmail, or threatening to make me watch a movie if I don't do something you want or even just scaring me for fun."

He put his hands up in defense. "Fine, I promise I won't ever do anything to hurt you, now can you tell me what happened?"

"When I was young my mother died leaving me my brother and my father. The only memories of her are the pictures my father gave me and even when I look at them it's still hard to believe that I ever had a mother. Then my brother started to tell me stories."

"What kind of stories?"

"He would tell me that he was talking to mother in his dream and that she said that she loved me and is watching over me all the time. I used to feel joy from hearing his stories until someone came to our school and started to talk about ghost and the supernatural world. She said that there are ghost everywhere. When I heard this I remembered the stories my brother told me and started to feel happy that my mother was always watching over me. But then she told us that these ghost are lost. They don't know the difference between living and death. They pick one person and follow them porously trying to put them in dangerous situations so that they can get their revenge on the person that killed them. Since then I always felt that I caused my mother's death and that she only looks over me just to feel satisfaction the day I die. And now when I watch horror movies wild thoughts go through my head. I think that all these stories are true."

Syaoran looked at her with disbelief. "Are you serious? That is why you can't stand horror movies."

"I know it's stupid but that's just the way I feel." She started to feel very childish under his gaze. At that moment all she wanted to do was run into her room and huge her pillow. She didn't need to hear his commits on how childish she was acting. She knew her story was farfetched but it was the truth. She was waiting for him to make fun of her or call her a baby. She didn't expect for him to pull her closer to him.

Syaoran felt sympathy for her. It wasn't right for someone that has no clue about ghost to go around telling children this stupid story. Although he wouldn't have believed it he understood that Sakura was a trusting person and probably never knew what a lie was until she was a teenager. He didn't like seeing her this way. She is a strong person, and he wished that he could take away all her fears to let her live a normal life. But the most he could do was console her and keep her secret.

Sakura's mind drifted from her fears to her feelings. She felt his warm body against hers, his strong arms consoling her and his chin on the top of her head. Being next to him took away all her problems and cleared her mind from any thoughts.

'What's wrong with me? My body is heating up; my heart's beating faster, what is this feeling inside me? It's been happening a lot lately, but only when I near him. Can I be falling for Syaoran? No, I can't be.'

Sakura pulled away from him with a smile on her face. "So now that you know do we still have to watch this movie?"

"No, you can go do whatever you want."

Sakura got up and looked down at him with a smile on her face before he headed for her room. Syaoran watched her shut the door behind her. Then he looked down at the spot where Sakura was. He missed her, the smell of cherry blossoms that followed her, that smile she always had on, and he missed how close to she was to him.

Minutes later Sakura emerged from her room wearing a white tank top and a pair of gray sweat pants. She ran to the couch and jumped on Syaoran who was still sitting there watching television.

"What do you want to eat?" She had a huge smile on her face while looking up into his eyes.

Syaoran tried to avoid eye contact so he kept his eyes on the screen. "Whatever you make I'll eat." He had the remote in his hand and he was channel surfing.

Sakura got up off the couch, straighten out her clothes then reached a hand out to Syaoran. He looked at it like it was a foreign object.

"Why are you giving me your hand?" He looked at her as if she were crazy.

Sakura took a deep breath then grabbed the remote out of his hand and put it on the coffee table. Then she both his hands and tried to pull him to his feet.

Instead of helping her he just sat there smiling at her weak attempt to pull him. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come keep me company in the kitchen." Then she made another attempt to pull him but she was still unsuccessful.

Syaoran decided to show some pity on her and stood up and followed her to the kitchen. She sat him down at the table then started to get out some lettuce and chop it up.

"So, how was your day?" Her eyes were too busy to look up at him. She didn't know he was watching her.

"You brought me over here to ask me how my day was?" He tried to sound annoyed but he failed. He wasn't really annoyed, but he had to try and change the topic. He couldn't tell her that he woke up, got something to drink, tried to save the world and almost died, then went to the video store.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. For a moment Syaoran was breathless.

'That smile, the one that makes me forget whether I'm coming or going. What is it that she got over me that makes me feel this way? Why can't I stop thinking about her when she's not around? Why do I feel the same way for Cherry Blossom?'

"Syaoran why are you looking at me like that?"

Her voice brought him back to reality. He rubbed him eyes then stood up. "Since I'm going to be here is there anything I can do?"

"You don't have to do anything." She had that innocent look on her face as always. And that innocence just accentuated her beauty.

Syaoran tried not to look at her directly. If he did then he'd be in another one of those dazes again. "I need to keep busy, just give me something to do."

About thirty minutes later the meal was almost done. They had worked together to make dinner and each one of them was enjoying it. Sakura was happy that he was finally opening up to her. She wants more than anything for them to be friends. And Syaoran felt free. Not that he was trapped, but his voice seemed more upbeat, and he smiled more with her than he has in years. The weight of the world wasn't on his shoulder, well at least not all of it. But their happy laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Sakura went to answer the door leaving Syaoran to set the table. When she opened the door she found Donald standing on the other side.

"Donald what are you doing here?"

He kissed her right hand before he decided to say anything. "I came here because we never set a time and date."

Sakura was standing there looking up and to the left. "Set a time for what?" She pulled her hand away from him in a polite way making sure not to offend him.

"Our date silly. I was thinking Wednesday around seven." He was standing there waiting to hear her answer. He liked her a lot. Something about her makes him feel energetic.

"Um...I guess so. I don't think I have any plans on Wednesday."

"Great, then it's a date. I'll see you then." Then he left allowing Sakura to shut the door.

After she shut the door she was still a little confused. _'Why did I even agree to go out with him? I don't like him that way. Actually I find him kind of creepy. Is there a way to get out of this?'_

When she turned towards the kitchen she saw Syaoran standing there glaring at her. "Is something wrong?"

He ignored her and instead sat down to the table and started to eat.

'I can't believe she would she would go out with that creep. She barely knows that guy. What if he's some kind of psycho that plans on kidnapping her? Then I would have to save her; well maybe I'll get Cherry Blossom to save her instead. After all I wasn't good enough to go out with, why would I be good enough to save her?'

"Syaoran are you ok?"

When Syaoran raised his head he saw Sakura sitting across the table with a worried look on her face. "Yeah I'm fine, just leave me alone." Then he got up and put his plate in the sink and locked himself in his room.

'Did I do something wrong?' All Sakura could do was sit there and eat her dinner while her mind was on Syaoran.

Later that night Syaoran was sitting at his desk doing some paper work in his room when he started to get a painful headache. He grabbed his head pulling on his hair. He could hear a voice in his head.

"No, stop please!" It was a female voice.

Syaoran let go of his head and was starting to think clearly again. "What was that?" He had never felt that before in his life, but something inside him told him that something bad was going to happen.

He barged out of his room and headed straight for the living room. Sakura wasn't there. Then he started to pound on her door but there was no answer. When he opened it he found that she wasn't there either.

"She's probably at Donald's place." The thought of her at his place only made him angry before he headed out of the apartment.

Meanwhile Sakura or Cherry Blossom was in the woods slowly walking around. "I know my vision took place here, but where are the people?"

It was dark and she could barely see anything in front of her. "Come out, I know you're there." Sakura heard some rustling in the bushes. Then a dark figure appeared. Not knowing who it was she got into her fighting stance.

The figure was getting closer and closer until she could recognize who it was. "Wolf?"

Syaoran was walking towards Cherry Blossom with his hands up in defense. He walked slowly trying not to alert her. "Haven't seen you since this morning, how have you been?"

Sakura relaxed once she saw Wolf. He had that smirk on his face that meant he was going to piss her off soon. "What are you doing here? There are no people to save."

"I was about ask you the same thing." He was now standing right in front of her looking down into her eyes. "Little girls shouldn't be playing in the woods all alone at night."

"Look out!" Sakura pushed Wolf aside and took a full energy blast head on.

Syaoran was already on the ground when he realized they weren't alone, but it was too late. Cherry Blossom had her hands crossed in front of her trying to deflect the blast, but the energy was too strong. The blast started to rip through the sleeves of her uniform and was cutting into her right arm.

Syaoran got up and started running towards her. He couldn't let her take that blast head on. "Get out of the way!" He was about to knock her down but was blown back by a strong wave of energy. If it weren't for the tree he hit he probably would've been thrown further.

"What is that light?" Syaoran could barely open his eyes. There was a bright pink light surrounding Sakura.

'I've seen that aura earlier but it seems as if she became stronger in less than a day.'

Sakura let out a loud scream and the energy blast was deflected up into the air.

Darco stood there in his black cloak watching her get stronger within seconds. 'What the fuck is this girl made of? No matter, I can still destroy her.'

The pink aura was now gone and Sakura was left standing there out of breath. 'If it took all my energy just to deflect that blast, then there is no way I'm going to be strong enough to beat this guy.'

"You should have listened to your boyfriend. Little weak wannabe superheroes shouldn't wander the woods at night." Then Darco pointed a finger at Wolf who was leaned up against the tree. A little yellow ball of light formed.

"Say good bye to your lover boy."

"No, stop please!"

Syaoran's eyes flew open. 'That voice, I heard it earlier. It was Cherry Blossom.'

The yellow ball of light grew to the size of a soccer ball and was directed towards Syaoran.

"Wolf, watch out!" Sakura couldn't do anything but yell to him. She didn't have anything left in her besides her voice.

Syaoran's amber eyes were consumed by a green light. Everything around them turned black and white and started to move in slow motion. Syaoran got up and walked towards the once fast energy ball that was moving towards him.

He hit the ball away into a tree causing it to catch fire. Then he drew his sword and aimed it at Darco.

"Water come to my aid!" Then a big gush of water was directed to Darco, but before it hit him he had already vanished.

Everything went back to normal speed and color. Sakura was standing there holding her right arm. She looked at Wolf who seemed like the perfect hero. He was standing there looking at her with those gorgeous amber eyes of his, and behind him was the flaming tree, which made him look like he was in a comic book.

'Oh my god he's handsome.' That was the last thought she had before she passed out.

When she woke up she was in a dark place. Everything around her seemed old and dingy. She was on something hard. It wasn't the floor but at the moment her mind wasn't thinking clear enough to notice she was on some crates. Then she saw a dark figure sitting with it's back turned to her.

"Wolf?"

Her voice was weak and barely noticeable but Syaoran still heard it. He got up to go sit by her side. "It's about time, I've been sitting here for almost an hour."

Sakura rubbed the front of her head. "Was I out for that long?" She tried to get up but was pushed back down.

"You still need to rest."

She moved his hand away. "Don't tell me what to do, I'm a big girl." She tried to move again but Wolf had her shoulders pinned down.

"You're not going anywhere." His face was serious. His voice was stern. He was not going to let anything bad happen to her.

Realizing defeat Sakura could do nothing but take a deep breath and relax. "Fine, but how long do I have to stay here?"

Syaoran put a little smirk on his face. "As long as I tell you to. Plus I bet your cats can live without you for one night."

"What makes you think that I have cats?" She had a confused expression on her face.

"Don't all lonely women have cats?"

Sakura was starting to get steamed. "What makes you think I'm lonely? Maybe I have my boyfriend waiting for me at home worrying about if I'm still alive."

Syaoran started to lean in closer to her. "Maybe you don't."

Sakura swallowed hard. "Well, maybe I have to go meet my brother and now he thinks I don't love him anymore."

Syaoran leaned even closer. "I doubt it."

Then a thought came to her. "You think I'm a woman." A smile crept onto her face.

"What?" Syaoran was only an inch away from her. "What does that mean?"

"You said lonely women have cats, you didn't say lonely girls."

"So?"

"So, that means you think I'm a woman. If you thought I was a girl then-"

He put his hand over her mouth. "You should learn to shut up when someone is trying to kiss you."

"Well you should learn not to wait so long before you ki-"She was cut off by Wolf's mouth on hers. Syaoran grabbed her right arm placing it around his neck. But when his hands touched the cuts he felt a string of pain through his body.

He felt bad that she had those cuts because of him. And every time he felt that guilt he kissed her more tenderly.

* * *

Hi theres peoples, hope you liked this chapter. I'm working on updating all my stories. R&R! and tell me what you think. See Ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Heys there peoples, so sorry for not updating in the longest time. I such a busy person, but hopefully with this little vacation I could get everything up to date. So without further ado her is the next chapter of Hero and Heroine:

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and most likely never will.

Syaoran entered the apartment later that night and it was completely dark. He headed straight to his room and was about to turn the knob when Sakura popped into his head. He looked over at her closed door wondering whether he should go see her.

'Why would I want to see her? I have Cherry Blossom and at least I know she likes me.'

He opened his door and took one last look over to Sakura's room.

'_Maybe I'll just check up on her to make sure she's ok.'_

Syaoran knocked on her door but got no answer.

"She's probable asleep by now."

When Syaoran opened the door his eyes widen with shock. "She's not here!"

He ran around the room looking for her. "Where is she?" Then a thought came to him.

'_Maybe she's at Donald's place.'_ He closed her door and went into his room. He took off his shirt and pants leaving him only in his white boxers. He lay down on his bed with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

"What would she be doing over there at this time of night?" When he closed his eyes to think about it they immediately opened and now his face was red from anger.

Instantly he got out of bed and was about to open the door to leave his room but stopped. _'Why would I care who she's with? Sakura is nothing to me besides someone who helps pay the rent. Right?'_

He turned around now facing his bed. Rubbing his hands in his hair. _'Then why do I care about her so much?'_

Seeing no other option Syaoran stormed out of his room and was heading out the apartment. When he opened the door he saw Sakura standing there holding her key about to open the door.

"Hello." She had a sheepish smile on her face not knowing how she was going to explain this to Syaoran. Before she could get another word out Syaoran had already pulled her into the room closing the door behind her.

He leaned his forehead against the door giving Sakura his bareback.

"Syaoran?" Not knowing what else to say Sakura just stood there looking at his back. She could she his every muscle was tense. His heavy breathing didn't seem to loosen them, and at this point Sakura was thinking he might go crazy.

"Syaoran are you ok?" She touched his left shoulder making him turn to her. She was taken back by his angry expression, but what shocked her most was the look of disappointment that was mixed into it.

"Where were you?" He could see Sakura was afraid of him and knowing that just added to his anger. "Answer me, where were you?"

"I-I wa-was o-outside at T-Tomoyo's place."

Syaoran looked at how uneasy she was and knew she was lying. "Don't lie to me. I know you were over at Donald's place having a little _fun_."

"What are you talking about?"

Syaoran had somewhat of an insane look on his face and was trying really hard not to get mad at Sakura. "You know what? I don't care what you do, go sleep with every guy in town if you like but just answer me one thing. How could you choose him over me?"

Sakura had finally realized what Syaoran was talking about and was thinking of the best way to explain to him that she wasn't with Donald without telling him the truth.

"Syaoran I wasn't sleeping with Donald or with anyone else. Truthfully I cannot tell you where or what I was doing. I know you might not believe me but that's a risk I'm willing to take. Good night."

Her head was down as she made her way to her room. Syaoran stood there watching her until she shut the door behind her.

He went into his room shutting the door lying face down on the bed.

'How could I have thought she would do something like that? I knew all along that she wasn't at his place, but just the thought of those two together makes me want to kill him.'

He rolled over on his side so he was now facing the door.

'So if she wasn't with Donald then who was she with? Why can't she tell me? It's not like she was out saving the world or something.'

He started to laugh at himself just for having the thought of Sakura actually being a superhero. He laughed himself to sleep not thinking it was possible for Sakura to be Cherry Blossom.

The next morning Sakura woke up to the rays of the sun beaming down on her. With her eyes closed she grabbed a remote that on a table next to her bed and pressed a button. Music started to play and she got out the bed throwing the covers off of her and started to dance.

She was unaware that Syaoran had been standing by the entrance of her room watching her. He originally came in to apologize to her but decided to keep quiet and watch her.

Syaoran watched her singing and dancing with her eyes closed. He was actually happy that her eyes were closed because it gave him a chance to check her out.

She was wearing a green tank top with a low-neck line that brought attention to her chest. She had on a pair of white shorts that barely reached her mid-thigh. She finally did open her eyes when she stood in front of her mirror and tied her flowing auburn hair into a ponytail.

Sakura grabbed her toothbrush and was heading out the door but stopped as soon as she saw Syaoran standing there smiling at her.

"How long have you been here?" Sakura was desperately hoping that he didn't just see that little show she just put on.

Syaoran had a smirk on his face, "Lets just say that I found it amazing how you can dance around this whole room with your eyes closed and not hurt yourself."

Sakura's face went beet red. She put her head down and headed for the door. Syaoran was so amused with her he almost forgot why he was there.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. I was just worried about where you were. And for what it's worth, I believe you were telling me the truth about last night."

She put a smile on her face as she gave him a huge. "Thank you for caring."

Syaoran wasn't expecting that reaction but he was happy about it. Sakura left the room and Syaoran stood there thinking about how close there just were. He was in such a daze that he didn't notice Sakura had come back.

"Syaoran?"

Her voice knocked him out of his little daydream. "Y-yeah?"

"Just to let you know, I don't like Donald. I'm just going out with him because for some reason I feel really sorry for him. And I never did pick him over you. He was just the first to let me get close to him." Then she went to brush her teeth.

Syaoran had a grin on his face. _'All this time I was worried, and she doesn't even like him. So does this mean if I was more friendly we would be dating right now?'_

Later that day Sakura went on a job interview. She wore a white business suit with a button up yellow shirt underneath. She walked into the tall building and was amazed at all the artwork that was displayed. After she told the secretary that she was there she walked around admiring the art.

"This is lovely."

"Thank you, that one took me some time to finish."

Sakura turned around to come face to face with a tall woman with long black hair. She was wearing a black skirt and a red blouse with a v-neckline.

"Did you do this? It's amazing." Sakura could barely get her eyes off the painting.

"Yes, it took me a long time especially with my busy schedule." Then the lady took a close look at the young woman standing in front of her. She had auburn hair and a pretty good figure.

"Would you happen to be Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yes, how do you…"

"I'm Anna Gomez. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and Anna led Sakura to her office.

Sakura sat in one of the two chairs that were in front of a large cherry wood desk. Sakura looked around the office; it had an old fashion feel to it yet most of the objects were modern.

"Miss. Kinomoto it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good news about you."

Sakura started to blush, "Thank you, I've also been looking forward to working with you."

Anna had a small pile of papers on the desk in front of her. "Ok, lets get down to business. I have a show coming up early next month, and I would like you to be in it."

"Me? Are you sure?" Sakura was shocked. She has always wanted to work for Mrs. Gomez but never thought she would get the chance.

"Hear me out for a second." Anna got up and walked around her desk to where Sakura was sitting. "I want you to be the main attraction for this show. Consider this an audition for a job."

"Audition?"

"Yes, depending on how well you do, I might consider hiring you full time."

"Really? Are you serious? That would be great."

Then a knock was heard at the door before Anna's secretary came in.

"Mrs. Gomez your next client has arrived."

"Thank you Cynthia." Then Anna turned her attention back to Sakura. "I'm sorry to have to end this so soon, but I have another appointment to get to."

Sakura got up, "Sure no problem." Sakura followed the secretary out of the office and into the lobby. When she exited the building the first thing she did was pull out her cell phone and call Tomoyo.

"Hello?"

"Tomoyo, you won't believe what just happened to me."

"So soon? Well, I guess time doesn't matter once love enters the picture."

Sakura was really confused, more than usual. "Tomoyo what are you talking about?"

"You and Syaoran finally got together, isn't that why you called me?"

Shock was the only feeling that went through her body. "Tomoyo what would give you a crazy idea like that?"

"Sakura, I'm not stupid. It's clear that there is something going on between you two."

"There is absolutely nothing going on between Syaoran and I. We are just friends and that's it."

"But deep down don't you want to be more than friends?"

Sakura signed, "Yeah."

"What did you just say?"

Sakura started to think of a clever way to get out of this conversation but nothing came to mind. "Nothing, I didn't say anything."

Tomoyo had a huge grin on the other end. "Right, sure you didn't. Anyway why did you call me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be in Mrs. Gomez's next show."

"Really? I'm so happy for you. Maybe I should try and be a designer for her company, this way we can work together again."

"Ok, I'll call you later to tell you more. See ya."

"Bye Sakura."

Then Sakura hung up her phone and waved down a cab.

Meanwhile Syaoran was on the phone at his office when his secretary knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Mr. Li, Maria is about to go to lunch."

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute." Then Syaoran brought his attention back to the person on the phone.

"Eriol I have to go, there's going to be a little birthday party for one of the employees."

"I'll let you go, but don't eat too much cake."

"Eriol, I'm a grown man. I can eat as much cake as I want, bye." Then he hung up the phone and went down to the cafeteria. When he got there everyone had already begun singing happy birthday so he took his spot in the crowd and sang along.

When the song was over everyone clapped and Maria started to cut a huge cake. Syaoran had just finished talking to one of the employees when his secretary Susan walked up to him.

"Mr. Li, you have a smile on your face."

Syaoran looked at his secretary happy expression. She was in her mid forties and had her blonde hair up in a bun. She was wearing a dark green blazer and matching skirt with a white shirt tucked in.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"This also the first time I've heard you sing."

Syaoran started to blush. "Well, I guess change can be a good thing."

Susan noticed his red face. "Why are you blushing? Are you thinking about a girl?"

"N-no, of course not. I'm a busy businessman, I don't have time to be dating women that are only after my money."

Susan put a little smirk on her face. "I know when I first met my husband, I couldn't stop smiling no matter where I went."

Syaoran put his hands up in defense. "Hold on, wait a second. I don't plan to marry her. We've never even been on a date yet."

"So there is a girl involved."

Syaoran was speechless; he didn't mean to let out that much information.

"You don't have to say anymore, but I'm warning you, don't let this girl slip away. It's not everyday you can find someone that can make you happy." Then Susan walked away leaving Syaoran in a daze.

'_I know I can't let her slip away. The only problem is I have to find out which girl makes me feel this way.'_

"Sakura or Cherry Blossom."

"You know they mean the same thing."

Syaoran was knocked out of his thoughts. He saw Maria standing in front of him holding a piece of cake.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Maria had a smile on her face. "I said that Sakura means Cherry Blossom. It's a very lovely name." Then she handed him the plate with the piece of cake and a fork and walked away.

Syaoran took a bite of the cake while he was thinking.

'_Sakura means Cherry Blossom. I wonder if that's just a coincidence.' _Then he started to smile again. _'It has to be, there is no way Sakura is Cherry Blossom. Is there?'_

* * *

Ok peoples this is where I have to leave you. I'm sorry about the long updates but I am seriously way to busy. I don't even get to spend time with my family anymore. But I'm going to see what I can do about updating these stories. But for now I hope this would do. See ya! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey peoples! I've got another good chapter in me before I totally have to get really busy again. I'm going to try to organize my time better but until then this is the best I can do. So I would like to present to you the next chapter of Hero and Heroine:

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS although I do own the DVD of CCS that I was watching earlier.

Syaoran was in his office behind his desk kneeling over a trash barrel. His secretary Susan entered the room.

"Mr. Li are you ok?"

Syaoran slightly looked up at her. "No, my stomach is killing me, and I can't stop vomiting."

She walked over to him. "Yes, almost everyone in the office is sick. I think it was the cake."

"Can you call Eriol and tell him to pick me up after his meeting?"

"Eriol sir? I thought his meeting didn't end until five."

"It doesn't, I'll wait here until he can pick me up. I'm in no shape to drive."

"Yes sir." Susan walked to the door, but stopped when Syaoran called to her.

"Susan, can you bring me some a napkin please?"

"Yes sir." Then she left the room.

Syaoran put his head back in the can and continued to vomit.

Meanwhile in another part of town Donald was deep in the woods kneeling on the ground with a bright red glow around him. He was kneeling before a tall dark figure.

"I found you Donald."

Donald looked up at the dark figure with disgust. "I hope you rot in hell you piece of…"

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence." The dark figure raised his arms causing Donald to float in the air. "Remember I have control over whether you live or die in pain."

Then Donald felt a sharp pain go through his body as he yelled out in pain. Then the figure disappeared and Donald fell to the ground. He was curled up in a ball on the ground holding his stomach.

"I swear, one day I'm going to bring you down. And when I do you would have to bow to me." He wiped away some blood that escaped his mouth then slowly, very slowly started to get up.

Back in Syaoran's office he was still feeling ill, and it only seemed to get worse with time.

"What's wrong with me?" He was feeling dizzy and could barely keep his eyes open. He didn't bother to move his head away from the trash can because every five minutes he felt nauseous, and he didn't want to take the chance of vomiting all over his office.

'I can't stand being sick. As soon as Eriol gets here I'm going to kill him for warning about that cake. I swear sometimes he's…'

His thoughts were cut off when he saw a hand holding a napkin out to him. He quickly took it and wiped his mouth.

"Thank you Susan."

"You're welcome, but I'm not Susan."

Syaoran recognized that voice. He looked up and saw two emerald orbs staring at him.

"Sakur-" He didn't get a chance to finish her name before he started to vomit again.

"Oh, you poor thing." Sakura kneeled down besides him rubbing his back.

When he was done he wiped his mouth and looked at her again. "What are you doing here?"

"Eriol called me and told me to come pick you up." She started to rub his hair back but stopped when she felt his forehead.

"Syaoran, you're burning up!"

He kept his eyes on her, but she kept on moving. "Sakura stop moving so much."

Sakura looked at him confused. "Syaoran I'm not moving."

Syaoran looked at her with his eyes half open. "Really?" Then he passed out falling forward. Fortunately for him Sakura was there to prevent him from falling.

Syaoran opened his eyes to see those same two emerald jewels gazing down at him.

"Are you feeling better?"

He looked up at her as she stroked her hand through his hair. "Yeah." Then started to look around, he was back in his apartment. "How did I?"

"Remember, I came to your office to pick you up."

Syaoran looked at her with disbelief. "I don't mean to doubt you but I don't think you can lift me."

"Well, I had some help from some of the people at the office."

Syaoran looked up at her face. _'She has a smile still but it's different somehow. She looks more worried instead of her usual happy expression.'_

"Is something wrong? Are you ok?"

Sakura looked down at him kind of amazed. "If anyone should be asking that it should be me."

Syaoran closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You just look worried, that's all."

"Well of course I'm worried. You've been out for almost two hours."

Syaoran opened his eyes. "Are you serious? What time is it?" He started to get up but was pushed back down by Sakura. That's when he realized that his head was on her lap this whole time. He immediately started to blush a bright red.

'_Why is he blushing?' _Sakura couldn't understand his actions so decided to ignore him. But is was really hard for her to ignore a red face on her lap.

Syaoran on the other hand was trying to think of excuses to leave. "I-I need to get something to drink."

Sakura smiled. "I thought you would say that." Then she leaned over him stretching to reach the coffee table. And that's when Syaoran saw it. His eyes widen not believing what he just saw.

'Maybe all this sickness has made me delusional.'

"You have to sit up to drink this."

Syaoran sat up and faced her with a questioning look on his face. She had her hand out to him holding a glass of water. Syaoran looked at her arm then took the glass while purposely touching her arm, although he tried to make it seem like an accident.

She pulled her arm back in pain.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Sakura put a weak smile on her face. "No, it's not your fault."

Syaoran put the glass down and pulled her arm towards him so he could have a better look at it.

Sakura tried to pull her arm back but his grip was too strong. "Really, it's not big deal. I just got cut."

Her sleeves were rolled up and Syaoran could see that the other arm also had identical marks. "How did this happen?"

"N-nothing…"

Syaoran looked at her with a weird look on his face. "Nothing? What does that mean?"

Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat. "You know, you should get more rest, and I should go fix dinner before it gets too late." She got up and started to walk backwards to the kitchen. "You stay here and rest ok." Then she turned her back to him and went to start dinner.

Syaoran rested his back against the couch and watched her start to prepare the meal.

'She has the same scars as Cherry Blossom. Can she be? No, it's Sakura. She can barely save her life, let alone some else's. But if she were it would explain why I get them confused all the time. And why being in her lap reminded me of when I was in that warehouse with Cherry Blossom. And it would definitely explain why she couldn't tell me where she was that night. This could also explain her weirdness like why she would climb out a window instead of using a door.'

"Syaoran why are you looking at me like that?"

He just put a smile on his face as he started to come up with a plan on how to see if Sakura is Cherry Blossom.

'Sakura, I hope you are Cherry Blossom. It would really help out my love life, there is no way I could choose between you and Cherry Blossom.'

* * *

So this was another chapter. I think I have to start working on my other stories now, but for some reason at the moment this one seems really interesting. Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I'm here with another chapter of Hero and Heroine. Sorry about the lack of update, but I'm getting tired of saying sorry all the time, so I'm going to try and update more often so I wouldn't have to say sorry. Anyway, I should stop thinking of more things to say and start the story

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but will like to. Maybe I would be able to buy it off of ebay like those people brought the name of the fleet center.

Hero and Heroine:

Chapter Fourteen

Syaoran was pinned up against a tree trying to fight off the green tentacle like arm that was around his neck.

"Get off me you bastard!"

At that moment Darco let go of him and turned around.

"I guess all I had to do was ask." Syaoran was rubbing his neck and he didn't even notice that Darco was going after someone else.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Syaoran stopped rubbing his neck and instantly looked up. "I know that voice."

He was trying to find her but it was too dark. Plus it was hard to see anything with that big monstrosity in your way.

"Cherry Blossom!"

"Wolf, help!"

Syaoran finally spotted her flying in the sky. Not knowing what else to do he pulled out his sword and ran head on into Darco.

Darco turned around and waved his hand in Syaoran's direction exerting a long string of lightening from his hand and straight to Syaoran.

"Watch out!" Sakura was watching everything from the sky and saw the danger Wolf was in. She tried flying down before the wave hit him but she was too late. By the time she got to his side he had already been hit and was lying on the ground motionless.

She kneeled down beside him and started to check to see if he was still alive. She put her ear by his mouth.

"He's still breathing, now all I have to do is get him out of here."

"Good luck with that wrench."

Sakura turned to the dark cold huge figure that was behind her. Her facial expression had hardened, and the only visible emotion on her face was hatred.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I swear to God that I will rid this planet of you."

Darco started to chuckle. "That's a pretty big promise coming from a little girl."

Sakura's eyes were beginning to turn bright pink again and her hair was swirling around her face.

"I told you I'm not a little girl."

She ran at him turning her staff into a sword without the use of the card. She cut off two of the tentacles before getting smashed into a tree by the third. She watched him regenerate the tentacles that she just cut off.

Darco looked at his new tentacles as if he was surprised to see them grow back. Then in the blink of an eye he was right in front of Sakura grabbing her with all eight of his gross slimy green tentacles, wrapping up her whole body only to leave her face exposed.

"You know I could just strangle you right now." With that said he squeezed the already tight hold on her making her scream out in pain.

Darco lessened the grip on Sakura letting her be relieved for just a moment. He brought her up to his face and whispered into her, "But if I cover your face, how will I see how pain you're going through?"

Then her slammed her up against the tree again and this time he also sent out a wave of electricity through his tentacles zapping her directly with no hope of her getting away.

Sakura could barely take all the pain. She was holding out for as long as possible, but little by little she was slipping away from this world, and one more shock from Darco will kill her.

"How many times do I have to explain to you little shits that no matter what you do, I will always be stronger?"

Then Darco felt immense pain going through his whole body.

"What the hell?" He turned around as his body started to glow a light green color. The pain was still going through he body, but he managed to keep a steady head long enough to see that it was Wolf who was inflecting the pain to him.

"What are you doing to me?"

Syaoran's eyes were a bright green and his body was surrounded with a dark, dark green, so dark that it could be mistaken for black.

"Let her go before I show you what real pain is."

Darco dropped Sakura on the ground and immediately flew up into the air and vanished.

Syaoran started to turn back into his normal self as he made his way towards Cherry Blossom.

She was lying on the ground not capable of moving herself. Syaoran kneeled next to her gently pulling her into a sitting position so that her back was resting against the tree. He reached out his hand to push aside the strands of hair in her face, but she pulled back with her eyes wide open in fear.

"Cherry Blossom, it's alright, I'm here now." He reached out again to touch her but she pulled back again with that same look of fear in her eyes.

"Cherry, it's me Wolf. Don't you remember me?" Syaoran was starting to get worried.

'_I hope al those hits didn't affect her head. She has to remember me, she just has to.'_

"Get away from me." Sakura started to back up, but couldn't get far since she was leaning up against a tree.

"Cherry, what's wrong? You know who I am. I'm Wolf, remember? I'm the one that has been helping you fight Darco, you even saved my life. Please, please remember me."

He started to lean in towards her but got pushed away. "I don't know who you are, but you are not Wolf. Wolf is a nice good-hearted soul that helps people. And you are not him."

Syaoran was starting to get aggravated. He grabbed her by the shoulders pinning her against the tree. He looked her straight in her eyes not loosing contact for a second.

"You are going to listen to everything I say and you are going to get it through your thick head that I am Sya-"

He stopped mid sentence realizing what he was about to say. He saw her eyes widen but not in fear, it looked more like shock. It was as if she knew what he was about to say without him finishing the rest of the word.

"What?"

Syaoran could see the look of shock and a little bit of happiness that was on her face.

'_Why would she be happy?'_

"What were you going to say?"

Syaoran had to come up with something fast. _'If she really is Sakura I could tell her who I am now and everything would be out in the open. But then again what if she never allows me to kiss her again? But if she is not Sakura and she is really is some stranger that I've never met, then that would mean that I would have to choose between the two girls.'_

"Answer me before I hurt you."

Syaoran was snapped out of his little daydream when he saw the angry look on her face.

"Cherry, you know this is me, Wolf."

"As I told you the Wolf I know has a good soul, and the energy I felt from you was nowhere near good."

"Honestly, I am telling you the truth. I don't know where that power came from, it just happened. Of all people you should understand. You've been going through the same power changes too."

Syaoran slowly started to lean towards her.

"Yeah, well all my power changes have been helpful and good. How am I supposed to know that you won't turn your back on me and join with Darco? I'm not even sure if you really am Wolf at this point?"

"No matter what, good or evil, I will always protect you."

Then he pulled her close to him and gently yet eagerly kissed her lips. Sakura slightly parted her lips allowing Wolf to enter and explore her mouth. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathing heavy.

Sakura was leaning on the tree watching Wolf. She noticed how happy he had become from just that kiss, and she had to admit that she also felt the same inside.

'That is Wolf, I'd know that kiss anywhere, but what is causing all these changes in us? If I don't even have control over the good powers within me, how is he supposed to control the evil power that's inside of him?'

Instead of trying to make any sense out what just happened or worrying about what will happen, Sakura just sat there in the arms of Wolf in the late night as he rubbed the back of her neck.

It was very late in the nigh when Sakura returned home. She slowly opened the door and slowly shut it behind her without making one sound. She started to tip toe to her room when she heard someone clear their throat.

The living room was dark but she could still make out a figure sitting on the couch.

"Hello? Syaoran, is that you?"

She was waiting for a reply but the person said nothing. Instead the figure got up and made its way towards her.

'_Please don't let this be Darco, please don't let it be him.'_ Sakura stood there waiting for the person or possibly monster to revel itself.

Finally she saw bright amber eyes coming closer and closer until she could see every inch of the person.

A little smile crept on her face. "Syaoran, why didn't you say anything when I called you?"

He still didn't answer her. Instead her grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her close to him.

Sakura stood there shocked. She's not used to him acting so weird.

"Syaoran what are you doing?"

He rubbed his right hand behind the back of her neck while he gazed deep into her eyes. A smile grew across his face as he leaned his forehead against hers, then he started to laugh like a crazy person.

Sakura pulled back with a confused look on her face. "Are you alright? You're not acting like your normal self."

"After everything you still don't think it's me."

"After what?"

"Nothing, just forget I said anything."

"No, come on, just tell me."

He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, you should go et some sleep." Then he let go of her and went to his room locking the door behind him.

Sakura stood there shocked. After that little confusion with Wolf earlier and now the same confusion with Syaoran, she couldn't take any more confusion, so she decided to head to her room.

'_If I didn't know better I would say by the way Syaoran was acting he was Wolf.' _She smiled at the thought of them being the same person until she got to her door. She placed her hand on her doorknob and was about to turn it until she took a look at Syaoran's closed door.

'_Syaoran could never be Wolf. Wolf actually likes being with me. He has spent hours by my side. Syaoran would never do that for me. He thinks I'm just some girl that's out to get him.'_

She put her head down and entered her room. _'Too bad I'm already starting to fall for him.'_

Meanwhile Syaoran was in his room with the hugest smile on his face. This had to be the happiest he has been since he moved to Japan. He was lying on his back holding his right hand in front of his face. He had mud on his hand, but it wasn't just any mud. It was the mud he put on the back of Cherry's neck while he was holding her earlier that night.

'So Sakura and Cherry are one in the same. I've should've known. They had the same qualities, and I would always mix the two of them up.'

He got up and went to wipe off the mud. He sat back on his bed looking at the door as if she would just pop in right now and tell him everything to this way they could be together.

'Wait, what if she doesn't want to be with me? It's more than obvious that she likes Wolf; I don't have to worry about that. But I don't think she likes me that way. What of she doesn't want to be with me? I don't want to lose the only woman I love.'

He laid down on the bed trying to think things through.

'I'm not going to tell her now. I'll wait until the time is right so this way she won't hate me.'

Now that Syaoran knew for sure that Sakura is Cherry Blossom, he had to start making a plan on how to get her to like not just Wolf, but also his true self. What he didn't know is that she had taken his plan one step further and instead of just liking Syaoran, she fell in love with him.

* * *

Hello peoples, I hope you liked this chapter. I've already started typing the next chapter so hopefully it will be posted soon. Now I must go and watch Friday Night Lights, I heard it was a good movie.

RR!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there, here is another chapter of that fic you all know and love. The good parts of this story should be coming up, and I'm also trying to decide if I want to make a lemon for this story. The last time I wrote a lemon it didn't come out too good, but that was my first time. You guys should tell me in your review if you want it or not. But if you do I would need someone to read it over before I post it, just to make sure it comes out good. Anyway, I should stop all this typing and get to the story.

Have Fun!

Hero and Heroine: Chapter Fifteen

Syaoran woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He stretched his arms and slowly sat up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes as he got up and made his way to the door. He stopped right in his tracks when he saw Sakura standing there wearing a white shirt with blue lettering that reached down to her mid thighs.

Syaoran's eyes opened wide when he saw her standing there blocking the door.

"Sakura what are you doing in here?"

She had a smile on her face but it wasn't the normal smile that she had on. This smile didn't look as innocent as the other. It looked more seductive.

"I thought I locked the door last night." Syaoran was the one confused this time. Why Sakura was in here and how she got in was starting to puzzle him.

She walked towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck then started to kiss his collarbone.

He looked down at her completely dumbfounded. "Sakura what are you doing?"

She stopped kissing him and let her hands wonder through is unruly hair.

"Don't you get it?"

She would take one step closer but her would take a step back. The closer she got to him the further back he would go until the back of his legs hit his bed.

"I've known who you were all along, but now that you know we can finally be together like the ancient scripts said."

"Ancient scripts?"

She pushed him onto the bed and jumped on top of him. Then she leaned down and started to kiss his jawbone as her hands snuck up his shirt.

Automatically Syaoran's hand moved to her thighs without even him knowing.

"Sakura we shouldn't, we don't even know each other that good."

She took off the big shirt to revel a matching light yellow bra and panty set.

"Well, what better way to get to know each other than by some one on one action?"

Then she started to pull off his shirt with no refusal from Syaoran and started to kiss his chest.

Syaoran loved the way her lips felt on his skin, but had to find a way to stop her.

"Sakura stop this now. I-I don't like you that way."

She stopped what she was doing and put that same seductive smile on her face.

"If you didn't like me like that then why are your hands grabbing my ass?"

Syaoran looked down at his hands, which were right where she said they were. He quickly removed his hands but Sakura grabbed them and ran them along the curves of her body and finally placed them on her hips.

"You want me?" She bit her bottom lip as she smiled at him.

"Sa-Sakura, I have to go-" He tried to get up but she pushed him back down.

"I'll let you go only if you admit you want me."

Syaoran licked his lips as he eyed her up and down. He swallowed hard then took a deep breath.

"Come on Syaoran, I know you want to say it."

"Fine, I want you, and you already know that." It kind of angered him to admit it since he has been denying the urge to jump on her every time he sees her.

Happy with his answer she leaned down and kissed his lips. His amber eyes were mesmerized by her emerald ones as she pulled away with the same seductive smile.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at her oddly. He had already told her what she wanted to hear and thought that she would leave him alone by now.

"Take me." Her innocent smile returned to her face as she said those words with such vulnerability.

When Syaoran heard that it took him time to process what she said. Looking at her gentle face only surfaced the emotions that he tried so hard to keep hidden. And with her permission he could hold back no longer.

He pulled her to him, and passionately kissed her until both were out of breath. He let his hands roam her smooth silky skin until it reached the stubborn cloth bra that insisted on staying on her.

His hands moved to her back where he struggled with the clasp. His eagerness only made things tougher.

He smiled when he finally unhooked the clasp and was about to pull off her bra until a knock was heard at the door.

Syaoran's eyes popped open and instantly looked at his door. It was closed.

He remembered that Sakura was with him. He looked around his room but didn't see her.

He got up and checked his closet and even under his bed but still no sight of her.

Then he heard the knocking at the door again.

He went to the door and swung it open to find Sakura on the other side with a smile on her face. It was the same innocent smile that he had grown to love.

"Good morning sleepy Syaoran, or should I say good afternoon?"

He looked into her emerald eyes without a blink.

Sakura started to feel uncomfortable with his constant stares lately. "Syaoran are you alright? You haven't been yourself for the past couple of days."

"Yeah, I'm fine, no big deal." He turned away from her and walked back into his room.

"No big deal?" She followed him into his room, "You've been asleep all morning. People have been calling you for appointments for the past half hour. And you've got me so worried that I finally decided to check up on you to make sure you're alive."

Syaoran ignored almost everything she said except for the last part.

'She was worried about me? Why? It's probably just because we're friends. But what if that's not the reason, maybe she cares for me. It would be even better if she liked me even just a little bit.'

"Syaoran are you even listening to me?"

He turned around and there she was in his room again, or at least this time it was for real. The thoughts of the dream started to fill his mind.

'This is just like the dream. Here she is in my room blocking the way to the door again.'

Syaoran took a step back and the back of his legs toughed the bed. His eyes widen at the coincidence.

'This must be a sign. Maybe now is the time to tell her that I know who she is.'

Then he looked at what she was wearing. She had on a solid light green skirt and a white spaghetti strap tank top.

"Syaoran are you coming down with something?" Sakura walked over to him placing the back of her hand against his forehead to feel if he had a temperature.

'This is your chance. I can grab her now and pull her down to the bed where we'll make love just like in the dream. But what if she resist me and then ends up moving out because she doesn't want a perverted roommate that keeps on trying to get her into bed?'

"There's no winning." He put his head down then sat on the bed.

Sakura took this as a sign that he was sick even though he didn't have a temperature. She sat down next to him and hugged him close to her.

"Don't worry, I'll stay home and take care of you."

Syaoran seeing no reason to fight this, started to hug her back. His hands started off in the middle of her back but slowly moved down until it touched the bottom of her tank top. He raised it up a little and was going to make his way up her shirt until he was interrupted.

"I see you two are having a little fun of your own. Maybe I should come back another time."

Syaoran looked over to his door to find Eriol standing there with a smile on his face.

Sakura let go of Syaoran and went over to Eriol. "I'm sorry but I can't go with you, Syaoran isn't feeling too well today and I can't leave him alone."

Eriol took another look at Syaoran who faked a sneeze. "I think he'll be ok for a few hours."

"Maybe, but I would feel better if I someone was here to take care of him."

Syaoran had a smirk on his face just from the thought of spending the whole day with Sakura.

Eriol saw that smirk and right away knew what was going on. "Well, then how about I stay here with you and we can both take care of Syaoran?"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "That would be great." Then she turned around to Syaoran, "Isn't this great, now you'll have twice the care."

Syaoran had to put on a fake smile pretending to be as happy as she was. "Yeah," fake cough, "that would be something."

"Ok, I'll go make lunch and then maybe we can work on getting you out of this room." Then she left leaving Eriol and Syaoran alone.

Eriol went over and pulled up a chair next to Syaoran's bed.

"So, exactly how sick are you?"

Syaoran forced himself to cough. "I can't really tell right now, but just to make sure you should probably go home so you don't catch anything."

Eriol adjusted his glasses. "So, I'm guessing you like her now."

Syaoran decided to stop acting. He lay down on his bed with is hands behind his head.

"Yeah."

"How did she take it?"

"I didn't tell her yet."

Eriol started to rub his head. "Syaoran you know that I picked Sakura because I knew that you two would be perfect for each other. You're stubborn and she's persistent. But you two will never get together if you never tell each other how you feel."

Syaoran sat up, "Don't you think I've tried that? How do you tell this amazing girl that she's everything you've ever wanted? I don't want to scare her away. I rather just e her friend then lose her forever."

"That's real touching, but it's also a lot of bull and you know it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Syaoran was starting to get irritated with Eriol's attitude.

"Any normal girl would not cancel their plans just to take care of a friend. Hell it's hard enough to get Tomoyo to cancel anything just to have time with her." Eriol rubbed his hands through his hair, "Sakura likes you, everyone an see it, and even I can see it."

"Yeah, well everyone is bind because-" Syaoran's mind went blank. He could see Eriol moving his mouth and waving his hands in his face but he couldn't hear anything.

"No, not Donald, please give him back!"

Syaoran blinked and everything was back to normal again. Eriol was sitting next to him with a worried look on his face.

"Syaoran are you ok?"

Syaoran heard his friend but right now that wasn't the most important thing.

'Sakura's in trouble and so is Donald.'

Syaoran started to get up but Eriol was holding him back.

"Eriol let go of me now."

"No, you have been acting weird, and plan on finding out what's going on."

Syaoran was starting to get angry. "Eriol the last time this happened it was true, if I don't go now I may never see Sakura again."

Eriol let go of Syaoran and he opened the door. He Ran straight to her room and she wasn't there. Then when he went in the kitchen there she was mixing them something to drink.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long but I wanted to make you a special drink that my father used to make for me when I was sick."

Syaoran went up to her and touched her face. "Have you left this apartment?"

Sakura looked confused, "No."

"Has Donald been over here at all today?"

"What?"

"Sakura please just answer me. Has he been here today?"

She was still confused but could see that for whatever reason this meant a lot to Syaoran. "No, he hasn't been here all day," He was relieved to hear that. "but we have a date tonight if you want to see him."

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat but he couldn't tell if it was because she was going to be in danger or if it was because she was going out on a date with that jerk.

"Sakura you can't…"

"You can't expect us to wait all day for lunch. By the time you're done it will be dinner time." Eriol had walked into the room and stopped Syaoran from finishing the rest of his sentence.

"Eriol what the fuc…"

Again Eriol had to jump in to prevent Syaoran from completing another sentence.

"Syaoran, I need o talk to you in private now."

Syaoran folded his arms. "I'm not talking to you about anything."

"Syaoran stop acting like a little baby and talk to him."

"You're lucky Sakura is on your side." Then Syaoran and Eriol went into Syaoran's room locking the door behind them.

Syaoran sat on his bed and Eriol went back into the chair.

"Explain."

"Explain what?" Syaoran just looked at his like he was crazy.

"What just happened? Why was Sakura in danger? Why were you going to tell her to cancel her date?"

"I never told her to cancel her date with that son of a bi…"

"SYAORAN!"

He just rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Nothing is going on, I guess I was just jealous and went insane for a minute, no big deal."

Eriol moved the chair so that it was right in front of Syaoran. "I know something is going on. Now it is your choice whether you want to just tell me, or I could call Sakura in here and explain to both of you what I think is happening."

"Fine, call her in here, see if I care."

Eriol got up and headed to the door. "Alright, I'll go get Sakura so this way we can talk about how your jealously is going to prevent her from having fun tonight and then she might not ever trust anything you say. And while I'm at it we can talk about how you have superpowers that you try to hide but do a lousy job at it."

Eriol was about to go call her but Syaoran had gotten up and stopped him.

"How do you know about the powers?"

Eriol put a little smirk on his face. "Doesn't make sense that a person with powers can spot another person with powers?"

Syaoran started to laugh, "You don't have powers."

"I do but I don't use them to save the world like you two."

Syaoran looked a little shocked, "Two? You knew Sakura had powers all along and you didn't tell me?"

"Young Wolf, you never asked." Eriol was happy reveling how he has had the upper hand this whole time.

Syaoran on the other hand wasn't too pleased. It took him so long to figure out Sakura had powers when Eriol knew all this time.

"Don't worry Syaoran, my powers can't be used to help mankind like yours. Actually mine are more for one on one cases, like spying."

Syaoran looked at him suspiciously, "Exactly what powers do you posses?"

"It's more to do with the mind."

"What do you mean the mind?"

Eriol rubbed his chin, "Well, for example how did you think I knew Sakura liked you huh? She didn't even tell Tomoyo anything yet. Although it does make perfect sense since she just admitted to herself that she loves you. It might take some time before she tells anyone else."

"Are you fucking kidding me? All this time you can hear what we are thinking."

Eriol chuckled a little, "Yeah, and I find it hurtful how many times you actually want to beat me up in one day."

Syaoran looked at him, "I see you're reading my mind right now."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Guys, lunch is ready."

Eriol opened the door and went to the kitchen with Syaoran following slowly behind.

They all sat down to eat around the rectangle shaped table. Eriol was sitting at the end of the table, while Sakura and Syaoran were sitting across from each other.

Syaoran wasn't in the mood to talk to Eriol because he was still mad at the fact that he could hear everything that he was thinking. And he didn't feel like talking to Sakura because id he did the conversation would end up being about her canceling the date with that stupid Donald guy. The other two didn't bother to say anything either so they all ate in silence. That was until Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"So what were you guys talking about in there?"

Syaoran's eyes grew wide.

"Nothing much, you know, male things."

Syaoran was happy that Eriol had come up with something because in his state there was no way he could think clearly.

Sakura was done eating and got up to put her plate in the sink. Syaoran sitting across from her couldn't help but be his normal self.

'She's beautiful. Nice smooth slickly legs, a great ass, curves that you want to get your hands on, a rack you just what to…'

Syaoran thoughts started to drift off as he began to get turned on by simply looking at her.

Eriol turned to Syaoran and said just low enough for only him to hear, "Syaoran if I were you I wouldn't be thinking those thoughts in public if you know what I mean."

Syaoran stopped eating, "Shit I can't take this anymore." He got up and was about to leave but Sakura stopped him.

"Syaoran what is it? Are you in pain?"

"Nothing." He tried to give her the cold shoulder but it seemed impossible.

"No!"

Both Eriol and Syaoran were shocked to see Sakura get so angered. Syaoran looked at her innocent face but it lacked the innocence. She was strong, courageous, and she had that don't mess with me look.

'_She looks different, stronger. I guess she would have to be this way to be able to fight off demons.'_

"That's true."

Syaoran looked at Eriol. "You know I'm getting sick of you talking to my head."

"Syaoran listen to me!"

He gave his attention back to Sakura. "I-I wasn't…"

She cut him off, "You are going to get in your room lay down and wait for me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then go!" She pointed her finger to his room and he put his head down and walked in.

Eriol started to applaud, "Good job, tell him whose boss."

Sakura just blushed a little then went in Syaoran's room. She saw him sitting on his bed with his head down.

"I'm sorry for being so bossy." She went over to him and started to rub his back, "I just want you to feel better."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, I feel a lot better now."

Sakura started to turn a bright red, "You should take a nap or something." Then she left.

Hours later Syaoran entered the living room to find Eriol lying on the couch.

"Hey man, where is Sakura?"

Eriol took a look at Syaoran then continued watching the show. "She went to her room to get ready."

Syaoran leaned in the doorway with his arms folded. "And where is she going?"

"I'm going out with Donald."

Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura standing there wearing a white dress that had a white bow around the waist.

"Don't you want to stay here and take care of me?" Syaoran pouted his lips and started to act like a little boy.

Sakura patted him on the head. "Don't worry, Eriol will be here to take care of you." Then she hugged him and went to the door.

"Bye."

Syaoran sat down on the other couch. "Isn't the boy supposed to come here to pick her up?"

"Relax, she'll be fine, after all, she is Cherry Blossom."

Syaoran tried to relax and watch some television with Eriol.

Meanwhile Donald was in his apartment…

"Is everything set for tonight?"

Donald looked at Darco in the mirror, "Yes, she will be coming here soon, and then we will go to the restaurant."

Darco's dark figure filled the mirror, "And she still doesn't know that we know her true identity yet right?"

Donald tried not to look at the evil thing that was in front of him. "She has no clue."

"Great, now go have some fun with her before I kill her." Then his dark figure left the mirror and a knock was heard at the door.

Donald went over and opened the door o find Sakura standing there with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He smiled then took his coat off the hook and they both left to go to the restaurant.

* * *

So, this chapter was longer than the last one. I hope you liked it; I spent a lot of thinking on this. This story is coming to an end, not like in the next chapter but I think it is coming soon so please if you want me to write a lemon tell me so I can start writing the rest of the chapters. Anyway, I should go do some homework now, see ya! RandR! 


	16. Chapter 16

All right, this is chapter sixteen of this story. The last time I reached chapter sixteen of one of my stories it came to a halt. I should stop writing for this story and move on to that story, but right now all of my best ideas are for this fic so I'm going to continue until I can't come up with anything else.

Also I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and to answer one reviewer, a lemon is a sex scene, why we say lemon? I don't even really know. Actually, just because of that reviewer, I'm not going to say lemon anymore. Just come out straight and say sex scene. I should stop typing now, but just to let you know, the odds of a lemon could be slim.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I believe that is all that I have to say. Now it's time to start the story.

Hero and Heroine:

Chapter Sixteen

Donald and Sakura were sitting at the restaurant waiting for the waiter to come.

Donald had a guilty look on his face as he checked around the restaurant to see if Darco was there.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

She knew those were never good words, but even if you don't like the person, you still never wanted to hear them say, we need to talk.

She put on a smile and hoped for the best. "Is there something wrong?"

He leaned over the table and took her right hand into his. "I'm sorry."

Sakura looked at him a little confused, "Why, I having a wonderful time."

Donald tried not to look into the emerald eyes that made him go crazy, "This is all a set up."

"What?"

"This whole date was set up to get you."

"Get me what, is there a prize or something?"

He took a deep breath realizing explaining this was going to be harder than he thought. "Sakura, I work for Darco, he had me bring you here tonight so that he could capture you and use you as bait to lure Syaoran here."

"Syaoran, why Syaoran he's innocent?"

"You don't know do you?"

Sakura looked at Donald's darken face. He seemed sad and depressed.

"I don't think that I should be the one to tell you but you'll find out soon enough."

Then he looked at his watch and pulled her away from the table moving around the people and into the kitchen ignoring the complaints of the staff. They moved their way to the back door and out the restaurant and into the dark ally behind it.

Sakura pulled her hand away from him and leaned up against the wall. "You are you?"

Donald looked at his watch again. "He's going to be here soon. Listen, he knows who both you and Wolf are, and he plans on kidnapping me to get you to follow so he could kill you."

"W-we have to do something, if he gets you he will kill you."

Donald looked around the ally then went up to Sakura holding her face between both if his hands.

"I work for him remember."

"If you work for him then why are you telling me all this?"

"He holds my life in his hands, and if you destroy him then I would be free."

A strong wind came blowing away trashcans and newspapers that were lying around. Donald looked up viewing the dark blue-sky turn pitch black.

"You must go alone to Eriol."

"Eriol are you sure?"

"Yes, Eriol, he will tell you all that you need to know to beat Darco. Good bye, and good luck."

Then he kissed her lightly on the lips before Darco came and carried him away.

Sakura watched Donald being taken up into the sky by the evil Darco. She then tried to reach out to hold him down but she was too late.

"No, not Donald, please give him back!"

She didn't know that Syaoran was watching them from behind seeing everything that was happening.

She stood there standing staring at the spot that they disappeared to.

"Come on there is no time." Wolf came up from behind grabbing Sakura by her arm.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at her like she was stupid, "Didn't you just see them take him? We have to go get him before Darco takes his soul."

"We can't."

He pushed her up against the wall, "What the fuck is wrong with you? An innocent man is being taken away and all you can do is stand here and watch. What kind of superhero are you?"

"It was all planned." She had her eyes closed and her head down.

"Are you telling me that he wanted to get kidnapped?"

"No, but to get him back and everyone else I have to go see someone."

"Who? When should we go?"

"We are not going anywhere, I am going to see this guy and he will tell me how to defeat Darco."

She was going to pull out her fly card but it wasn't there. That's when she realized that she was there talking to Wolf without a mask on. She put her hands to her face to cover it but it was far too late for that.

"Don't try and cover up. I know who you are; I promise I won't tell anyone, but right now we have bigger things to worry about."

She realized that he was right and now wasn't the time to worry about something stupid like a secret identity when someone's life is in danger.

"Fine, we'll deal with that later, but right now I must go."

Syaoran grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving.

"I am not going to allow you to go alone to some stranger. What if he tries to kill you? What if this meeting is also a trap? We can't risk it."

Sakura looked at him with fire in her eyes. "I have to go and I must be alone when I do."

"What about your life? Don't you value that?"

"I think giving my life is worth saving thousands of innocents. This is why we are here right? We go around helping those in need until all the evil is gone."

She pulled her arm away from him and started to walk down the ally.

"Meet me at the warehouse later tonight. After I'm done talking to this guy, we need to come up with a way to destroy Darco."

Then she vanished within the blink of an eye and off she went. Syaoran was standing there thinking about everything that she just said.

"_I think giving my life is worth saving thousands of innocents."_ He rubbed his hands through his hair. _'Didn't she care about what I thought? True, I don't want to see thousands of people die, but I also don't want her to die either. I rather give my life just to see her live and be happy.'_ He turned around and headed for home hoping that she was going to be ok.

Sakura was standing in front of Eriol's apartment building. She took a deep breath and then went up to the door to press the intercom for him to buzz her up but before she touched the button the front door opened.

She thought it weird for someone to buzz someone in without even knowing if someone was there, but took this opportunity to get into the building.

She reached the seventh floor and walked to the end of the hall to apartment 71a. She has only been here a few times with Tomoyo and wasn't even sure if this was the right door or floor. She raised her arm up to knock on the door but it opened before she even touched it.

'_I'm starting to think that all these doors opening are not an accident.'_

Then without a second thought she entered the room.

She jumped when she heard the click of the door closing behind her. In the dimly lit room all she could see was Eriol sitting on his couch with his legs crossed and a playful smile on his face.

"Cherry Blossom Kinomoto, I've been waiting for you."

* * *

So how was that? I know the last two chapters were a LOT longer but I felt like ending this chapter here. It seemed like a good place to end it. Plus it is past one in the morning and I'm still awake and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll be doing a lot more updating now so everything should run smoothly. Hope you like the chapter, and don't forget to review. You all know I need the good reviews to boost my ego, without a big ego then how am I supposed to write about characters with big egos. Anyway, I'm starting to drift from the point. Just review and tell what you think and how I could improve the story. See ya! 


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, that's the most updates I've done in a long time. Staying home has made a big difference. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. I'm not going to make this intro long so this way you can get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. There is no more to say after that.

Hero and Heroine:

Chapter Seventeen

"Sakura, I see you found me."

She walked over to him and sat on his coffee table directly in front of him.

"Yeah, after I checked the apartment and saw you weren't there, I figured you were waiting here."

Eriol looked at her determined face and smiled. "So, why are you here?"

Sakura wasn't in the mood to play around. "Cut the bull Eriol. Innocent people lives are at risk and here you are acting dumb."

He readjusted his glasses then started to get down to business.

"You talked to Donald right?"

"Yes."

Eriol got up and left the room only to return with what looked liked a scroll. He unrolled it and held it in front of her.

"This is the ancient scroll. You and Wolf were probably unaware of this but Darco has been around for hundreds of years."

"If her was around for hundreds of years then why didn't he come out sooner?"

Eriol pointed to the funny looking symbols that represented words.

"If you decode the script, you'll read that he can only be released by someone. Unfortunately that someone was Donald and now because of that he is being forced to serve Darco."

"That poor guy." Sakura felt sorry for Donald, especially after hearing how he was trapped into being evil. "Exactly how did he release Darco?"

Eriol smiled, "I'm guessing you don't know Donald's occupation."

She shook her head no.

"He is an archeologist. When he discovered the evil script, just by simply reciting it after decoding it released the evil into this world."

"Ok, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I think I've gotten enough of the history lesson. Just tell me how to stop him."

"Stopping him and destroying him are two different things."

Sakura put her head back and rolled her eyes. "I'm sick of these mind games, just tell me what you mean now!"

Eriol didn't expect her to get so impatient, but it is understandable since she carries the lives on thousands maybe even possibly the lives of every living soul in her hands now.

"To stop Darco all you have to do is recite this chant after, and only after you paralyze him. After you do that he will turn into a scroll like the one I'm holding."

Sakura was finally getting the answers she wanted but they were still making no sense.

"Lets see if I got this right. I have to somehow paralyze this incredible strong evil being, and then I have to chant some ancient saying just to have him turn back into a script so that any ordinary person could just find it and recite it bringing him back to life. What kind of plan is that?"

"Well that was just to stop him. If you want to kill him you have to simply destroy the script when you're done."

Sakura's jaw dropped, "If it was that simple then why didn't they do that back then? What fire wasn't discovered yet?"

Eriol started to rub his brain trying to figure out how he was going to explain the next part.

"Well, the catch is that no ordinary person can destroy the script."

Sakura put a smile on her face, "Well I'm not an ordinary person. I have powers."

"And so did the people back then, but those powers and your powers were and still are not enough."

Sakura rested her head in her hands. She knew another long explanation was coming and she was just trying to brace herself for it.

"So if I don't have to powers than who does? How about Wolf?"

Eriol popped a smile on his face when she heard the nickname of his best friend mentioned.

"No, but you're getting close. Individually you two have no chance against Darco, but together you should be able to easily beat it. The only problem is putting your powers together."

"All we have to do is use them together at the same time."

Eriol gut up, it was frustrating to explain every single detail but it had to be done.

"That would just be teamwork. Bringing your powers together is like combining two souls through marriage. It's not complete until the honeymoon is over."

Sakura's eyes widen, "You want me to sleep with him!"

Eriol put his hands up in defense, "I'm not telling you to. All I'm saying is that there are two ways three ways to combine powers. The first is to go through a weeklong meditation to bring both of you to the same level. Once you have the exact same strengths and weakness of each other then you will be able to make your two powers one."

Sakura took a second to think it over, "That seems like a lot of time. I don't think I could wait that long knowing people are getting hurt."

"Well the second option is much quicker. All you have to do is get the two parties containing power and kill one if them while reciting a chant allowing their power to be passed on to the other person."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, I don't see that happening any time soon. What's my third option?"

"Well…" Eriol paused to rub the back of his neck, "Your third option is to **physically** mix the two powers together."

Sakura's face started to lighten up, "That doesn't seem like a bad choice, what would we have to do?"

Eriol took one look at her face and knew that she didn't get the point. He had to try and think of another way to explain it.

"I don't think you understand, when I say physical I mean very hands on. Like when a man loves a woman they…"

Sakura covered her mouth in shock then swallowed hard, "There is definitely no way that," she started to move her hands around in an awkward motion. "That is going to happen."

"Look at the bright side, it could be as long or as short as you want it." Eriol couldn't help but almost laugh at Sakura's horrified face.

"Is there a fourth option?"

Eriol pulled her up from sitting on the table and started walking her to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob then looked at Sakura.

"Seriously, no matter what option you decide to choose, choose it and do it quickly. I know you've noticed the dark energy that has been emitting from Wolf."

Sakura looked away and nodded agreeing with him.

"You have an enormous amount of positive energy and he has an enormous amount of negative energy. Good cannot exist without evil and you need both sides to destroy the script. But if you don't combine your powers soon the evil will consume Wolf and it may not be possible to get him back. Same thing for you, even though the energy is good, too much of it can be dangerous, and you too can be consumed by that energy."

On that note Eriol let her out shutting the door behind her. She was left with her thoughts and only three choices to choose from.

'Will we really be consumed by our own energy? Why have al this power if it could easily destroy you?'

She had made her way outside of his building and was now walking in the street.

'We might as well combine our powers and save the world instead of doing noting and letting them go to waste.'

She walked up to the edge of the sidewalk looking down at the yellow paint. She looked across the street to all those people walking by just trying to get through life. Then she looked at the busy cars passing by with speed in front of her. She watched the light turn red.

'Well I did say I would give my life to save these people, and I meant it.'

Then she placed her foot in the street as she starts her journey to cross over to the other side.

* * *

Hey peoples, yes I know this is another short chapter, but it's easier for me to update in shorter chapters. Haven't I been doing a good job updating? Anyway, I'm going to start working on the next chapter in a couple of days. I need some rest time from sitting in front of the computer for too long. See ya! 


	18. Chapter 18

Have we reached chapter eighteen already? I'm shocked to see me write so much even if some of the chapters have been short. Anyway, I'm going to write until I don't feel like writing anymore so this chapter can either long or short again.

Disclaimer: I do not possess the rights to CCS nor am I part of Clamp, one day I would like to write the story line for some series but I don't think that would ever happen to me.

Hero and Heroine:

Chapter Eighteen

Syaoran or Wolf whatever you want to call him right now was sitting on an old crate in the abandoned warehouse where he would usually meet Cherry Blossom.

'_I know who she is but she doesn't seem to be worried about it. Maybe it's because she's thinking about the innocent people. Maybe she doesn't care. Either way this isn't the time to be thinking about that. What if she's hurt and is calling my name right now? But if she was going to be hurt I'm sure I would've heard her calling for me before it even happened.'_

Syaoran sat there trying not to think the worst but it was difficult. He cares for her a lot, so much that it's starting to scare him.

He took a deep breath and put his head in his hands looking down at his feet. He's been waiting here since he last talked to Sakura. He didn't want to take the chance of her coming here and waiting alone just for him.

He was looking down at the dirty dusty floor when a box was tossed to his feet. He picked up the box and read it then looked up to see Sakura standing in the doorway.

She walked in and pulled up a crate in front of him and sat on it.

Syaoran has a confused shocked expression on his face.

"Why did you toss me a box of condoms?"

"It's a long story, so I hope you don't have any place to go tonight."

After fifteen minutes of talking and a little blushing Sakura had explained everything to Wolf.

Syaoran stood up avoiding eye contact with Sakura.

"Are you serious about this? Isn't there another way?"

Sakura got up and stood in front of him forcing him to look at her.

"Well there are other ways but they're not as fast or as safe as this."

Syaoran rubbed his hand in his hair and then the back of his neck.

"Come on, would it really be that bad to be with me?"

"No, not at all."

She pulled his head down to her and kissed him lightly on the lips. He quickly dropped the box and placed his hands on her waist and started to pull her into a deep kiss. His hands moved up to the strap of her dress gently pushing it off her shoulder.

"Wait." She pulled back a little out of breath. "Shouldn't we do this some place else?"

"Where?" Syaoran started to place butterfly kisses on her jawbone.

"H-how," She pushed him away. "I can't think when you're doing that."

He licked his lips and put a smirk on his face. "Then stop thinking."

He took a step towards her but she put her hands up preventing him from getting any closer.

"Wait a second, I'm not going to have my first time be in a warehouse."

Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. "You're a…I-I mean you've never…"

"Yeah I'm still a virgin, what is that like a crime or something?"

"No, of course not. I just thought that…well by the way you look and all…that…um…"

"I am not some whore just because of the way I look." She folded her arms and turned her back to him.

"That would explain why you hated me the first time we met."

"What did you say?"

"Forget it." Then she turned around, "Are you ready to do this or what?"

Syaoran grabbed her hand, "No, I'm not going anywhere to do anything with you until you explain what you mean."

She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "You know, when we first met in the apartment. I was trying to be nice and you thought I was after your money. Now I know you thought that because of the way I look. So, now can we go?"

Syaoran looked at her in surprise, "You know who I am."

(A/N: Remember people Syaoran is still in his costume, Sakura is the only one that's wearing everyday clothes.)

"Yeah, how dense do you think I am?"

"How long?"

"Syaoran please…"

He cut her off. "Just answer the question Sakura." He had an angry tone to his voice, as he looked at her straight in her emerald eyes.

"Well, I kind of thought that you were Syaoran for a little while. You had the same attitude and thought I was nothing but a little girl, but the thing that really convinced me was what you said in the woods."

"I never told you who I was."

"No, but when I didn't believe you were Wolf and you was trying to get me to trust you, you almost said your real name."

Syaoran stood there for a second trying to remember what she was talking about.

Flashback

He started to lean in towards her but got pushed away. "I don't know who you are, but you are not Wolf. Wolf is a nice good-hearted soul that helps people. And you are not him."

Syaoran was starting to get aggravated. He grabbed her by the shoulders pinning her against the tree. He looked her straight in her eyes not loosing contact for a second.

"You are going to listen to everything I say and you are going to get it through your thick head that I am Sya-"

End Flashback

Syaoran's eyes widen then he backed up from her.

"Syaoran are you ok?"

She ran to his side helping him sit down on one of the old crates. He tried pushing her away but she wouldn't let him.

"Syaoran answer me right now, what's wrong?"

He looked up into her emerald eyes, those pools of emerald that he could drown himself in all day. He cupped her face pulling her towards him kissing her for what he thought would be the last time.

"Nothing, I-I have to go home." Then he pushed pass her and left.

Sakura stood there looking at his receding figure.

Many hours later it was 4:00am. Syaoran opened the door slamming it behind him. The place was dark and he didn't even bother to look to see if Sakura was around.

He went straight to him room not even bothering to turn on his lights. He striped down to his dark green boxers and got under the covers. He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes wishing that this day never happened.

"It's about time."

His eyes popped open to see Sakura lying next to him with a smile on her face.

"Sakura? No, this is not happening, not again."

She licked her top lip then seductively bit her bottom lip while looking him in his eyes, then giggled a little.

"What are you talking about?"

Syaoran closed his eyes and rubbed his head. "I know I had a couple of drinks but…" He took a deep breath then looked down at her again. "Not this dream again, it's torture."

"Syaoran, what if I told you this was not a dream."

He sat up, "No, you're not going to catch me with that. I've seen enough movies to know this is still a dream."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Fine, since this is your _dream_ then what would you like to do?"

He looked at her remembering the last dream, but then he also remembered her kissing Donald earlier that night.

"Just leave me alone. I don't feel like talking to you even in my dreams."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"I said I don't feel like talking to little sluts right now."

Sakura's face was full of shock. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She couldn't believe he would say that to her.

Immediately she got up and headed for the door. She was about to turn the knob but instead went back to the bed. She was angry, really angry. Then she slapped him.

He was stunned, "You slapped me."

"I don't ever want to talk to you again." Then she turned to leave.

He rubbed his face still feeling the sting. _'Wait a minute. I'm not supposed to feel pain in a dream. Unless…'_

"Sakura wait…" He got up and raced to the door shutting it before she left.

"Get out of my way."

He grabbed her shoulders, "No, I didn't mean it, I thought you were a dream."

She folded her arms. "So I'm a slut in your dreams."

"No, I-I was just mad at…"

Sakura was standing there waiting to hear the rest of the sentence. "Well?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

She pushed his hands off of her, "I'm getting sick of hearing nothing is wrong. Something is up with you and until you decide to tell me in complete sentences, I don't want to hear you."

She reached for the door but he grabbed her hand. "I was mad at you for kissing Donald." He had is head down feeling like a little kid.

She looked at him a little confused, but soon remembered what he was talking about.

"First of all, you know I don't even like him that way."

She saw him roll his eyes.

"Secondly, why would you care who I kiss?"

He let go of her hand and went back to his bed. "You know it's really late. I should get some sleep." He went back into his bed and got under the covers.

She walked over to him with a smirk on her face. "Answer me."

He turned his back to her. "No."

She jumped on him forcing him to lie on his back. "Syaoran, tell me."

He was on his back and she was straddling him while pinning down his shoulders.

He could have easily gotten up or knocked her off but instead he let her do what she wanted.

"Syaoran, tell me now." She let her hands wonder from his shoulders to his bare well-toned chest.

"Why don't you stop feeling me up and maybe I'll tell you."

Sakura turned a bright red. "Stop making up things and tell me."

"Fine, I like you alright. I have liked you since you moved in here."

"Why…why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't think you would want to live with someone that wanted to sleep with you all the time."

"So you do want to sleep with me."

Syaoran pushed her off of him then turned his back. "I've got to get some sleep."

He was about to close his eyes until he saw a little package fall in front of his face. When he picked it up his eyes widen.

He turned around to a smiling Sakura. "W-what?"

"Don't you remember the whole Darco thing?"

Syaoran sat up, "Of course, but…but…"

Sakura moved towards him and captured his lips in a gentle kiss then pulled away only to have Syaoran pull her back into a passionate kiss.

He slowly maneuvered them so that he was lying on top of Sakura. Then he started to trail kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone.

"S-Syaoran." Sakura was almost moaning out his name, which was something he's wanted for a while.

His hands wondered in places that he has longed to go. And for once he let all his worries drift away from him as he indulged in something that he has wanted so badly.

They went on for the rest of the night or morning, as some people would call it. Fulfilling their parts in the ancient scripts but most importantly fulfilling their hearts.

* * *

Did you like it? I didn't put any sex in this because I wasn't up for writing it. I think I'm better at everything but that. Well, not in real life you know. Just writing about it not actually doing it. I'm just going to shut up now and let you guys review and tell me what you think. After all, girls do need compliments. R and R! 


	19. Chapter 19

I think it's about time that I put another chapter out, don't you? I believe I did well in the last chapter and now that they know about each other's feelings, things should be running smooth right?

Hero and Heroine:

Chapter Nineteen

The next morning Syaoran woke up to the sound of someone singing.

"Unforgettable, that's what you are. Unforgettable though near or far."

Syaoran looked at his empty bed remembering the events of last night. He saw his door was open so he decided to follow the sound of the voice.

"Like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you does things to me."

The voice led him to the bathroom. The door was halfway open so he stuck his head in to see what was going on.

"Never before has someone been more. Unforgettable in every way."

He saw Sakura still in her pajamas holding a brush up to her face singing. She was pretending to slow dance with someone as she pranced around the bathroom. She stopped when she heard someone laughing.

When she turned around she saw Syaoran standing in the doorway watching her while trying to contain his laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

Syaoran shrugged and went back to his room. Unaware to him was that Sakura has followed him, so when she attacked him from behind, it gave him quite a shock.

They landed on the bed after some quick moves by Syaoran to ensure their safety.

"What were you thinking?" He looked at her like she was insane.

Instead of answering him, she started to sing the rest of her song. "Unforgettable in every way, and forever more that's how you'll stay."

Then she climbed on top of him and started to caress his face. "That's why darling it's incredible that someone so unforgettable, thinks that I am unforgettable too."

All he could do was laugh at her foolishness. "What are you singing?"

"Nat King Cole." She said his name as if it were a common household word.

Syaoran looked at her signifying that he had no clue who he was.

"Are you serious? You don't know who Nat King Cole is?"

All he gave her was a blank stare.

"Fine, you at least know the song right?"

Again, another blank stare.

"You can't be serious. You've never heard Unforgettable before?"

"No, is it a crime?"

"It should be."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "It's only a song."

"Only a song?" Sakura turned in his arms so that they were both facing the ceiling. Syaoran had his arm wrapped around her as she continued to talk. "That song expresses how much that guy loves and cares about a girl. He talks about how he holds this girl in high regard and how amazed he is to find that someone so amazing thinks and feels the same way about him."

Syaoran watched how she lit up as she spoke, "Why do you like the song so much?"

She turned in his arms so now she was facing him. "It may sound corny, but you know how couples have a song that the first danced to or had their first kiss to?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I always pictured my song with someone to be something meaningful. Something that showed how much we cared about each other, a true love song."

Their little conversation came to a halt when someone knocked at the door. Sakura's eyes grew big as she jumped up and searched for a clock.

She started to search his room frantically. "Syaoran do have a clock in this room?"

He looked at her a little weird. "Yeah, it's right here." He grabbed the clock that was next to his bed and handed it to her.

"I can't believe he gave me all this time and I'm still late." She rushed out of his room and into hers. Syaoran followed her only to see her flinging clothes left and right.

"Who is at the door?" Syaoran was getting suspicious. "If that's another date, I'm telling you right now that I'm going to beat the crap out him."

She finally picked out an outfit then kicked Syaoran out the room. "You have to go answer the door." Then she took a look at him and noticed he was only wearing his boxers. "And you have to change into something better before he yells at me."

"Who's going to yell?" Syaoran barely got to finish his sentence before she shut the door in his face.

Then the knocking at the door was heard again but now it sounded more impatient than before.

"I'm coming!" Syaoran went into his room and tossed on a white t-shirt and some pajama pants then went to open the door.

On the other side of the door was a talk man with dark brown hair. He wore a suit and tie and a hard expression to go with it.

"What took so long?"

Syaoran took one look at this guy and he already didn't like him. "This is my place and I can take as long as I want to answer the door. You got that?"

The man still standing in the hall opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance because Sakura ran right into him pushing him into the wall across from their apartment.

"Touya!"

Syaoran watched her weird action and was starting to get jealous until he remembered a talk they had.

'_Touya? Isn't that the name of her brother? Or maybe it was her father?'_

Then he took another look at the guy tackled by Sakura.

'_He looks too young to be her father. It has to be her brother.'_

After about a minute of hugging and yelling into his ear, Sakura finally got up and pulled her brother into the apartment. "Syaoran meet my brother Touya. Touya, this is Syaoran." They both put on a fake smile and shook hands for Sakura's sake. 

"You two talk while I go get ready."

"I gave you all morning and you still had to be late."

Sakura turned to her brother and stuck her tongue out then went back into her room. Now Syaoran and Touya were left alone in the living room in an awkward silence.

Syaoran knew he had to say something. After all they didn't exactly get off on the right foot. "So, um…what brings you to town." He tried to sound as friendly as possible but it didn't work out too good.

"I came to bring my sister back to Hong Kong."

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hong Kong?"

"Yes, it's a city in China. Maybe you've heard of it."

Syaoran didn't like how this idiot was talking to him like he was stupid, but he had to take it for Sakura.

"I know what it is, but I just don't remember her talking about leaving." Pain was clearly heard in is voice even though he tried to hide it.

Touya hear his pain and started to glare at him. "I'm sure there are a lot of things she don't tell you."

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore, "I'm trying to be nice because you're her brother, but if you keep on talking to me like that I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"That doesn't defeat the fact that Sakura is leaving, and whatever weird fantasy you had about her is over. So go find another girl to drool over."

Syaoran's anger got the best of him and he ran over to Touya ready to punch him, but in the last second he moved out the way and Syaoran punched air.

Sakura was ready now and came out her room with a smile on her face until she saw her brother and Syaoran both in fighting stances.

"What's going on here?"

Both men looked at her horrified face, and both men felt a tug at their heart.

Touya was the first to break his stance, "Well, I found out he was into martial arts and I was going to teach him something."

Sakura looked towards Syaoran to see if Touya was telling the truth.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Y-yeah, I'm always up to learn new moves."

A smile returned to her face and she ran over to Touya as they walked to the door.

"I'm going to show my brother around town, would you like to come?"

Syaoran honestly didn't want to go, but he was tempted to say yes just to get on Touya's nerves. "No, I'm fine. Plus I have to go to the office today."

"Alright, well if you need me, just call." Then she and her brother left the apartment.

Syaoran watched the closed door for a minute then went into her room and just walked around looking at her stuff.

'_How could you leave me?'_ He tossed himself on her bed and took in the sent of Cherry Blossoms that constantly surrounded her. _'I can't lose her. I refuse to.'_

Then he got up and grabbed his coat and left.

That was a boring chapter, but things will pick up. I've got to go work on some things now. See Ya.


	20. Chapter 20

Here I am again. I know it must be hard living without your favorite writer updating but life must go on. Just kidding, anyway I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and everyone who has stayed with this story from the beginning. I know that in the beginning this wasn't the best story, and lacked a lot of talent, but I'm happy that you guys gave it a chance. I'm going to stop typing and start the story.

Hero and Heroine:

Chapter Twenty

Sakura and Touya were sitting down in a little café on the other side of town. They went almost everywhere possible and were finally taking a break.

"So Touya, what brings you back here?"

Touya was sitting with his left leg crossed over his right. He took a sip of tea then looked at his little sister sitting across from him.

"Sakura, you know you've grown up a lot since the last time I've seen you. Something is different." He took a closer look at her. "You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

Her eyes widen as she turned a light shade of red. "W-what would make you think that?" She plastered on a fake smile and forced a giggle.

He kept his eyes on her to see her reaction, which gave him the answer he wasn't looking for.

"That brat that lives with you wouldn't happen to be the guy, would he?"

Sakura tried her best to avoid eye contact. She never could lie to her brother. All her life he has always known the truth, no matter how hard she tried.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call him a boyfriend yet."

He looked at her skeptically, "Have you been on a date yet?"

"Um…I wouldn't really call it a date. It's more like a get together." Sakura could see her brother was thinking.

"He's way too protective of you after not even one date." He took another sip of his tea then continued, "Have you kissed him yet?"

"Touya, what kind of question is this?"

"It's a question that needs an answer."

She rolled her eyes then took a deep breath before answering. "Yes."

He nodded his head showing he understood. "Has he touched you?"

"TOUYA, that's a personal question and I refuse to answer it."

"Ok, over or under the shirt."

"Touya, I already said I'm not answering that question."

"I'm not asking that question. I already know the answer to that. I want to know if it was over or under the shirt."

"Don't you think that we are a little too close? I know we are family but don't you think there are some things we should keep from each other?"

"Alright so it was under the shirt, that's all you had to say."

Sakura took a deep breath them rolled her eyes again. It was no use talking with her brother. He always wins every argument and always finds out what he wants to know.

"Don't give me that look, it's not like I asked you if you had sex with him or something like that." He took another sip of his tea and almost chocked when he saw her face go pale.

"Y-you slept with him!" Everyone in the café looked at the chocking man yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Touya, you're making a scene."

A young male waiter went over to them. "Are you two alright?"

Touya saw the waiter glance at Sakura and that was enough to get him angry.

"What are you doing looking at my little sister like that punk?"

"Sir, I wasn't looking at her in any way."

Then Sakura took some money out of her purse and placed it on the table before apologizing to the waiter and dragging her bother out of the place.

Meanwhile Eriol was in his apartment watching a movie with Tomoyo when he heard someone knocking at his door.

Eriol had his arm around her and ignored the knocking. Tomoyo on the other hand was waiting for him to answer the door.

"Aren't you going to go see who it is?"

"Nah, if we don't answer then they would go away."

After a second the knocking stopped.

"Eriol go get the door."

"But the person stopped knocking."

"What if it was Sakura, and she needed help. Do you want to be the reason why her dead body is going to be on the news tonight?"

Eriol rolled his eyes and went to the door. When he opened it no one was there. He looked down the hall and saw someone that looked familiar turn the corner.

"Syaoran?"

The person turned back. "Eriol, I thought you weren't there. You need to learn how to answer your door. Then without asking Syaoran past Eriol and went into the apartment and sat next to Tomoyo.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo looked at him a bit disgusted.

"Tomoyo I not in the mood to deal with your attitude today, so if you don't mind can I talk to Eriol alone please?"

"Anything you can say to Eriol you can say in front of me."

Syaoran looked to Eriol for help.

"Sorry but she's the girlfriend, can't argue with that."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Tomoyo instead.

"Fine, stay if you want but I need to talk to Eriol."

Eriol sat on the coffee table across from the two. "What's up?"

"I need your help to keep Sakura."

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "You're with Sakura? I knew she had a thing for you."

Syaoran leaned back in the couch resting his hands on his head. "Yeah, well it doesn't matter how much she likes me since she's moving to Hong Kong."

Eriol took off his glasses and started to clean them. "How would I know how to keep her from moving away?"

"I don't know I-I'm sorry for bothering you." Syaoran got up, _'I just didn't want to lose her.'_

"Syaoran wait." Eriol leaned to Tomoyo whispering into her ear.

"You have to help him."

"Why, we don't even get along."

"He loves her, and you wouldn't want to see Sakura sad when she loses him would you?"

Tomoyo went into thinking mode for a second before she called Syaoran over to sit besides her again. Syaoran went back to the couch and dropped down onto the couch.

Eriol left the room so the two of them could talk.

"First thing you need to know before you get all worried is that Sakura is NOT moving back to Hong Kong. She just moved here like three months ago and I know she wants to stay to further her career."

"Are you sure about that because I was just talking to her brother and he told me something different?"

Tomoyo then stood up and started to pace in front of him like a teacher. "Her brother would say anything to keep you away from her. Odds are she doesn't even know about the big move he's planning."

"So I can go home and act normal again?"

"Yeah, don't worry for now."

"Thank you," He got up and hugged her before running out the apartment.

Then Eriol reentered the room and put his arm around Tomoyo. "That was a sweet thing you did."

"He can't be that bad of a guy if he loves her so much right?"

Instead of answering her he leaned in kissing her on the lips.

Meanwhile Sakura was walking towards her brother holding two ice cream cones. One was vanilla and the other was chocolate.

She handed him the chocolate and sat down on the bench next to him waiting for him to speak.

"How could you sleep with a guy you don't even know?"

"What kind of girl do you think I am? Of course I know him." She was offended that her brother would think that.

"Of all guys, you pick him, a regular nobody."

Sakura got up in anger tossing her ice cream in the trash. "Syaoran is not a nobody. Sure he may come off as a mean inconsiderate jerk but once you get to know him he is so nice. He would stay with you if you're hurt and…and he would talk with you all night when you're scared and…and…"

Tears started to come to her eyes and Touya immediately dropped his cone and got up to comfort his sister.

"Touya please just be nice, I know you think I should marry some prince but I'm happy with him. Don't you want me to be happy?" She looked up at him with those watery emerald eyes that he couldn't say no to.

"Fine, I'll try my best to be nice to him, but the minute he hurts you I'm coming back to beat the shit out of him."

The two of them then began to make compromises as they became even closer than they already were. Sakura will be able to live a more free life and Touya will have more people to protect her from.

Later… 

Syaoran looked at his watch when he got out of his car. It was 8:13 pm and he was now getting home from the office. He would have been home sooner if he hadn't made that stop at Eriol's place.

He took the long way to his door walking by Donald's apartment stopping for a second to think about what's ahead of him. He knew something had to be done and soon. But with being a superhero, having to run a business, and getting Sakura to become his girlfriend he had a lot on his mind. So much that he went to work in his pajamas and had his secretary go out and buy him a suit so that he could go to the meetings.

He slowly made his way to the door and was about to put the key into the lock when the door swung open with a smiling Sakura on the other side. Syaoran was about to say something but never got the chance. She grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him in the apartment tossing him on the couch. Then she jumped on top of him and started to kiss him not giving him a chance to breathe.

Finally she pulled away leaving him out of breath.

"What was that for?" Syaoran looked at her wide eyed and amazed.

She was straddling him with a huge smile on her face, "I had a talk with my brother and he told me about the little argument you two had earlier."

Then she leaned down and kissed his neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't mean to interrupt you but…um…what does that little fight have to do with this?"

She stopped again and started to play with his messy hair.

"He said you were trying to be nice to him because he was my brother, and that the only reason you got mad was because he pushed you."

"So?"

"I know how rude you are towards people you don't know and I thought that was really kind of you to be so nice to him just because he is my brother, so I decided I should give you a little treat for being so considerate."

She finally unbuttoned his shirt and let her hands roam his chest as she placed butterfly kisses on his collarbone. He slid his hands under her shirt and moved them up until it reached her bra. He undid the hooks and started to pull off her bra when he had a vision.

"Syaoran. Syaoran. Syaoran!"

He was knocked out of his dazed by the sound of Sakura's voice. He looked up at her and she had a worried looked on her face.

"Syaoran what did you see?"

His eyes started to water and he grabbed Sakura's face and pulled her down into a kiss.

She pulled away sensing that something was wrong. "Syaoran tell me right now. What did you see?"

"Um…Donald I have to go save him."

"When? Should I get ready now or was it later?"

She got off of him and was heading to her room.

"Sakura you can't go."

She turned around confused. "What do you mean I can't go? I have to go."

Syaoran got off the couch, "I can't let you go."

"You can't let me go? Last time I checked you are not the boss of me. I can do what I want when I want."

"Sakura please just listen to me. Don't go."

She walked up to him until she was just inches away from his face.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, but I…I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why should this time be any different?"

Syaoran couldn't think of anything to tell her that would make sense so he did the only thing he could.

"I don't know, I was just trying to be extra careful, but if you want to come then you should."

He watched her leave so happily to her room. He couldn't tell her that he saw her die in his vision. Even he almost broke down in front of her.

'_I finally found the girl I want to marry and now she's going to die.' _Tears started to run down his cheeks as he walked to his room to change. He looked at her door one last time before he entered his room.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, even if that means you'd have to go on living without me. Once I know you're safe I can die a happy man."

Then he went inside his room and pulled out a phone number and dialed. He heard some ringing and then a masculine voice.

"Hello?"

"Um…this is Li Syaoran and before you hang up I need you to listen to me."

"Why should I listen to the guy that stole my sister's heart?"

"Because if you don't she might die."

So this is a longer chapter than I thought it was going to be but no worries, things will be coming to an end soon in about three to five more chapters. I already have ideas for new stories and I'm writing them down so I don't forget but I'm not going to start to make chapters for them until I finish my other two stories.


	21. Chapter 21

What time is it boys and girls? IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! It feels so great to be an author that people like. Anyway I hope you peoples enjoy the story, have fun!

Hero and Heroine

Chapter Twenty-One

"Syaoran are you sure something is going to happen here? It looks deserted."

Sakura was following behind Syaoran as they were in the dark woods looking for Donald.

"I saw him here, that's all I can tell you."

Sakura leaned up against a tree looking up at the night sky.

"You know if we weren't here to destroy that monster this would be kind of romantic."

Syaoran looked over to her watching the moonshine down on her lovely face. She looked like an angel waiting to be brought back to heaven.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Both Sakura and Syaoran looked in the direction of the voice and saw Donald standing there out of breath.

Sakura ran over to him and started to examine him.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Do you still have your soul?"

Syaoran knew she was just being nice, and he knew that she didn't like him as more than a friend, but watching her care for him so much couldn't help but make him jealous.

"I'm sure he's ok now so lets go."

He went over to her pulling her away from Donald until he was interrupted by a sinister voice.

"Well, Donald I didn't know you were caught in a love triangle."

Sakura and Syaoran looked around the forest for the lurking figure that always just popped up but he was nowhere in sight.

"Come out you coward. What are you afraid to face us now?" Sakura was yelling in every direction trying to draw Darco out.

Then a blinding blue light filled the woods. When it died down Darco was standing right in front of Sakura.

"Sakura look out."

Darco sent a blast towards Syaoran drowning him out.

She was rubbing her eyes from the light so she didn't look up until she heard someone speaking right in front of her.

"Hey there little girl."

Her eyes widened when she saw him standing there with his pointy teeth smiling at her. Then he punched her in the gut causing her to fly back into a tree almost knocking it down.

Donald ran towards Darco about to tackle him but before he could hit him he froze.

"Donald, what do you think you're doing?" Darco froze Donald so that he couldn't move.

He raised his hands in the air also lifting Donald into the air. "See this is why I try not to use humans in my plans. They always fall in love with the enemy. Look at you risking your life for this girl."

Then he went over to Sakura and picked her up by the neck strangling her. She tried to kick or punch him but nothing helped.

"Let me down you bastard."

"Donald look at that. She's not worth the amount of power you're willing to give up."

Sakura was running out of air and she wasn't struggling as mush as she was a second ago.

Then her body started to glow and Darco's hand started to burn under her touch.

He quickly let her go and examined his scorched hand.

Then a blast hit Darco from the side causing him to drop Donald.

He then looked at the source of the blast to find Syaoran standing there with a light green glow circling him.

"You little wolf. I see your powers have improve, but I grantee you that it still won't be good enough."

Then he opened his hand drawing in electric current until it formed into a bright sword.

Syaoran immediately drew his sword getting ready to defend himself.

"Do you honestly think that your pathetic little piece of metal can even compare to my high current sword?"

Syaoran moved into his fighting stance tightening his grip on his sword.

"Why don't you stop talking and come here? Then we'll really see whose sword is pathetic."

All of a sudden a dark cloud lightly cover Darco's body as he came running full force into Syaoran.

When they collided their swords it made a static clanging sound.

"You can't beat me little wolf, no matter how hard you try."

Then they both pushed each other creating space between them.

'Come on Syaoran, think of something. You know you can't beat him like this.'

Then Darco came running at him again swinging his sword in all directions.

"You can give up now and join me or I can kill you and get it over with."

Syaoran had a disgusted expression on his face as he watched the moon light shine off of each sharp tooth in his mouth. His eyes were glowing red under his black hood.

Syaoran put his sword up in defense ready to battle again until an arrow went through Darco burning a hole in his stomach.

Darco started shaking causing him to drop to the ground.

That's when Syaoran saw Sakura standing behind him hold a glowing pink bow. She ran over to him pulling him aside.

"We have to work together to beat him."

"Sakura, I want you to go hide somewhere. I can take it from here."

Syaoran was about to go back to battle but Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Listen to me! Darco for some reason can't touch me when I used my untapped power, but I don't have as much power as you do. If we combine our powers then we should be able to destroy him."

Syaoran stood there looking into her beautiful emerald eyes thinking this was going to be the last time he'll ever get to stare into them.

"Syaoran this isn't the time for day dreaming, snap out of it."

Then she shook him trying to regain his attention.

"I'll get you for that you little bitch. No one injures me and gets away with it."

Syaoran quickly pushed her behind him getting back into his fighting stance ready to defend his love.

"Isn't that sweet, you're trying to protect her. Too bad it won't work."

Then Darco made a little gesture flinging Syaoran aside as he made his way towards Sakura.

"So Cherry Blossom, how would you like to die?"

Her breaths became quicker and shorter as she became paralyzed. All she could do was watch Darco send an electric blast towards her and wait until it hit her.

"Die bitch!"

Sakura watched as the electric blast moved closer and closer. At the last minute she closed her eyes hoping that if she couldn't see it then it couldn't hit her.

She waited and waited but nothing came.

'What happened? He should've hit me by now.'

When she opened her eyes she was Touya holding her in his arms.

"What are you doing here? Go home before you get hurt."

He looked at her in shock.

"I think my safety should be the last thing on your mind right now, remember who saved who just now."

She rolled her eyes knowing her brother was right, he always is.

"Wait a minute, where's Syaoran? Where's Darco? Where are we? How did you save me?"

"I'll explain the last part later but right now Syaoran is somewhere in these woods and so is Darco. I just teleported us deeper in the woods."

"Teleported?"

He placed his little sister on the ground allowing her to stand on her own.

"Go find Syaoran, and beat that thing."

She smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek before running off into the woods.

Touya watched her until she was out of sight.

'Sakura, please be careful.'

Syaoran was walking around the woods trying to find his way back to Darco.

'I have to get back, what if Sakura needs me? What if she's screaming out my name right now? What if…'

He remembered his vision earlier; his visions always come true. He stopped walking as the thought of Sakura's demise lingered in his head.

"Syaoran!"

He turned around to find Sakura running to him almost out of breath.

"Sakura, I though you…"

"We'll talk later, but right now we've got to go destroy Darco."

She grabbed his hand and started to run into where she thought Darco was. She could sense that she was getting closer until finally she saw him standing in a small area raising a dark light out of the ground.

"Sakura stop!"

She stopped pulling him along and turned to look into his deep amber eyes.

"Syaoran this isn't the time to fool around."

"Sakura I saw you die in my vision."

Syaoran watched the once confident expression turn to mush right before his eyes. She stood there starring off into nowhere as if her soul has been sucked from her body.

"Sakura?"

Hearing his voice snapped her back to reality as she tried to shake the thoughts of death out of her mind.

"He looks like he's trying to heal himself now. If we strike now while he's weak then maybe we can beat him."

She was about to run at Darco but Syaoran grabbed her hand preventing her from going anywhere.

"Sakura didn't you hear me? I said you were going to die."

She pulled her hand away from him.

"I heard you ok, but what do you want me to do about it?"

He looked into her shinning emerald eyes watching tears fall from them and down her cheeks.

"If we don't do anything who will? My life is nothing compared to the millions we can save."

"Yeah but what if we can't destroy, "

"Syaoran vision or not, if I die I swear I'm taking that bastard down with me. Now are you going to come with me or do I have to do this alone?"

"Yeah, I coming but…"

"But nothing, just trust me on this."

Then she grabbed his hand as they both went out into the open allowing Darco to see them.

"You brats again."

Together they started to say the ancient chant that would turn him into a scroll.

"Sakura why isn't it working?"

"I don't know, just release all of your energy and I'll do the same and then we'll hit him with everything we've got."

Immediately a bright green light begins to surround Syaoran. Then Sakura let go of all her energy allowing her blinding pink rays of light to surround both herself and Syaoran.

"Do you honestly think I would stand here and let you power up to defeat me?"

Then Darco ran at them as he pulled back his right arm into a flaming claw. He aimed at Sakura's neck but before he could choke her, the pink aura around her burned his hand causing him to pull back.

"Aww fuck."

He was screaming in pain as he looked down at his hand.

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

He looked down at his hand in fear. Normally he could turn it into a claw, a chainsaw, anything he desired but now it was useless.

"Sakura I'm ready."

Syaoran had gained enough of his energy up to create an attack strong enough to hopefully destroy Darco. If this didn't work, then nothing will.

"Stop talking and kill him already."

"I refuse to have any part of me be weak."

Then Darco created his electric sword and used it to cut off his right hand. He looked at the green ooze dripping from his arm as his anger and hatred for Sakura started to grow.

"That whore will pay."

"Release!"

Syaoran yelled sending his energy blast directly at Darco who was running right at them with his electric sword in his left arm.

Syaoran saw him coming at them when he let go of his blast.

'This is too good to be true, a direct blast.'

And Darco barely made it half way before he collided head on with the pink and green ball of energy.

The energy went right into his body fighting him from the inside out.

Syaoran watched the struggle as Darco grabbed onto his head trying to will this energy out of him. He watched Darco go insane and hit himself against trees until finally he fell to the ground screaming in pain until he wasn't moving.

"Sakura we…"

Syaoran trailed off when he saw Sakura lying on the ground next to him face first in the dirt.

He quickly bent down to help her get up thinking she just must've passed out from lost of power. He gently laid her on her back trying his best to make her wake up, until he finally noticed her hand was covering the right side of her stomach.

He quickly moved her hand revealing blood.

"But…how…"

"You know wolf, "

Darco started to stand up trying to regain his posture. His hood was blown off allowing all to see his red eyes, long pointed deformed nose and sharp teeth on his baldhead.

"Just because I couldn't get through her aura doesn't mean my extendable sword couldn't."

Syaoran looked down at Sakura in fear.

"No, it can't come true she's too strong for this."

"Stop your complaining boy we all knew she was weak anyway."

Syaoran swallowed hard trying not to lose control. He kissed her on her forehead one last time then stood up. He kept his head down covering his eyes with his amber bangs.

"Don't even try to pretend that you have any power left. I've already sensed that you're just as tapped out as I am."

Syaoran looked up and smiled as he ran right at him and started to throw kicks and punches. Darco tried his best to dodge but almost every punch and kick connected with his face.

Syaoran stood there watching Darco lying on the floor.

"Get up Darco."

Syaoran kicked him in his ribs.

"Get up! Why don't you kill me too huh?"

Touya had finally found his way back to the battle. His powers weren't sharp enough to sense others powers yet.

When he got there he saw his sister lying on the ground.

"Sakura!"

He ran over to her and picked her up. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Sakura, don't leave me I promise I wouldn't butt into your life again, just please don't die!"

"So does this means I can keep seeing Syaoran?"

His eyes opened wide when he heard her muffled voice in his tight embrace.

"You're alive!"

"Yeah of course I am, do you honestly think a sword to the stomach would kill me? I have way too much to live for."

Touya looked down at his little sister then he looked at Syaoran who was fighting with that thing.

'They love each other.'

"Syaoran?"

Sakura was watching him fight but something seemed off about him.

"What's wrong with him? He seems so…kinda…"

"Insane?"

She looked up at her brother and nodded her head.

Then Syaoran grabbed Darco by his shoulders as a dark green light began to surround them.

"Sakura, can you hear me?"

She looked at Syaoran who was looking at her through the dark mist of energy.

"Syaoran how are you…"

"Sakura just listen to me, I don't have much energy left so this has to be quick."

She looked at Touya to see if he was hearing this too but it appeared not.

"Sakura, I'll always be with you."

Her eyes widened she knew where this was going.

"Syaoran you can't!"

"Sakura, remember my life is nothing compared to millions."

She started to cry looking at the dark energy around them get stronger. She knew that was his energy and she knew what he planned to do.

"I love you."

She watched as rays of white light started to burst through the darkness until it consumed both Syaoran and Darco. She heard the yells of both of them but only cared for one. She watched it all, she watched the explosion, she watched her only love die, and then she passed out.

Hey there, people! Just to let you know this story is almost over, but don't get worried. I still have two other stories to finish and some new ideas that hopefully you'll enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey there, this is the last chapter. I think it will be extra long because I really wanted to get everything over with because this story was starting to lose my interest. But I do hope you guys enjoy it and I hope I don't rush anything, which I have a feeling I would. Sorry in advance.

Hero and Heroine:

Chapter Twenty Two

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The sun's rays shinning down on her caused her to turn away to face her closed door.

She was confused; she didn't know exactly where she was and how she got there.

'_A door, that's my door. Why is my door in the woods?'_

She sat up on her bed looking around her room in amazement.

'_What am I doing here? What about Darco?'_

She grabbed her head in confusion. She stood up and went to her window opening her curtains looking out at the people walking by.

'_Was it all just a dream? Is Darco still alive?'_

Then a thought came to her.

'If Darco is still alive then Syaoran…' 

Her eyes filled up with hope as she ran out of her room neglecting to notice the people in her kitchen and into Syaoran's room.

She had a smile on her face as she swung open the door but it quickly disappeared when she saw his unmade bed was empty. She slowly let go of the doorknob as she walked to the bed.

She sat down on the edge of the bed remembering the first time she ever stepped foot in this room. She remembered the night he stayed up with her talking all night because she couldn't sleep. She remembered the first time she made love.

It was tearing her apart; she had never experienced love before. She always visualized herself marrying the man she loved and moving into a house, having three children, and slowly growing old with him.

She grabbed his pillow and buried her face in it and started to cry.

Touya and Tomoyo were standing in the doorway watching her gradually breakdown. Neither knew what to do and telling her 'everything would be ok' was not an option.

"Maybe we should leave her along for a while."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement as she closed the door and left her best friend.

Sakura was in her own trance not noticing that her brother and best friend was just in the doorway. She didn't care about the world outside, the world was cruel, it took her only love.

She could smell his musky sent on the pillow and it made her feel like his presence was still there. She swallowed hard trying to keep more tears from flowing but it was useless.

She was ready to sacrifice anything for the safety for the world; she would have even given her life. But not once did she think she could ever lose him. He was always stronger than her both physically and emotionally.

"Syaoran."

She whispered his name knowing she would never yell it again. She'll never hear him call her a little girl or feel his strong arms during a scary movie.

She touched the sheets remembering the nights when he held her tight. She let her fingers slide along the threads outlining the pillow.

"_Sakura, I'll always be with you."_

His voice played back in her head.

"Why did you leave me?"

She cried out to what she hoped was his lingering sprit. Then Touya and Tomoyo entered the room with a sad and worried expression on their faces.

Sakura ignored them. She ignored everything. She was hoping that she could hear him if only in her head one more time.

"Syaoran answer me!"

Tomoyo ran over to her friend sitting down by her side trying to comfort her.

"Sakura, Syaoran is gone."

Her red eyes looked at her friends with determination as she whipped her nose.

"No! He can't be gone, he can't."

"But Sakura-"

"Tomoyo, I never told him I loved him."

Then a tear fell down Tomoyo's cheek.

Touya stood there watching it all.

'_Ironic how she fought death to be with a man that's not alive.'_

Touya couldn't take seeing his sister in pain so he left Tomoyo with her as he returned to the kitchen.

Minutes later Tomoyo exited the room holding a tissue in her hands.

"You know crying with her isn't going to make her feel better."

Tomoyo looked at him as if he had no heart.

"They loved each other, did you know that?"

He nodded his head as he stared down at the table.

"He had his faults, but if it helps he did care for her."

Touya looked at Tomoyo. He could tell she was trying to make everyone feel better. She was always doing that.

"It isn't their love that bothers me. I've already accepted that."

"Then what's bothering you?"

Tomoyo wasn't one for games, not at a time like this.

"Her pain. I protected her from everything all her life. Even when mom died I managed to help her through it, but she doesn't need me anymore. She needs him."

Tomoyo listened to every word and she knew he was right. There was nothing she could do to help. No one could do anything to help her. This was just one thing that she'd have to get over in time.

The silence was broken when the phone rang. Tomoyo picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Mrs. Li is Sakura there?"

Tomoyo went in Sakura handed her the phone then left. When she went back into the kitchen Touya was sitting there waiting for her to say something.

"It was Syaoran's mother, she wanted to speak with Sakura."

His eyes widen as he got up and went into the room. When he opened the door he saw Sakura sitting there looking up at him.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded looking down at her hands.

Touya closed the door behind him to get some privacy.

"What was the call about?"

"His mother wants to see me. She said it's important."

"You know you don't have to go. If you're not ready for this…"

"I think I'll be ok. Plus if you think about it I'll be meeting his family, parts of him."

It hurt him to see his sister so desperate for any kind of connection to Li. This isn't how she usually is, she's strong and doesn't need a man's support.

He was about to walk out of the room but stopped when he heard Sakura ask him a question.

"What happened after the explosion?"

Touya turned leaning on the door.

"I've been working on my powers lately. I now have the ability to teleport."

"Oh."

That was all she said before he left the room closing the door behind him.

"How is everything?"

He looked at Tomoyo's worried face and just smiled then headed to the washroom.

He went to the sink turning on the cold water and splashing it on his face trying to regain whatever he had left of himself. He only came up here because he wanted to check up on Sakura and hopefully bring her back home, but he realized that her home and his home are two different places.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and his eyes started to water.

"I tried to teleport him home, but I was too late. Maybe if I had mastered my powers better then he may still be alive."

He reached his hands out to the towel on the rack and teleported it to his hands. After he was done drying his hands and face he looked at himself one last time, as he thought that one-day he would tell Sakura that he tried. He tried to save the person she loved.

Meanwhile Tomoyo was in Sakura's room watching her pack and trying to convince her to get some rest.

"Sakura you can't go to Hong Kong. I know Eriol healed all your injures but you still need to take it easy."

By the time she was done talking Sakura was already packed and was ready to leave for the airport.

"Sakura at least eat something before you go, you haven't had anything all day."

When Touya came out of the washroom he saw Sakura heading to the door holding a suitcase.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Touya I need to do this."

He looked at the serious expression on her face and quickly gave in.

"I'll drive you."

Then he picked up his jacket off the coat hooks and followed Sakura out the door.

When they reached the airport Sakura brought a ticket and waiting with her brother until they announced her plane was leaving in five minuets.

Touya watched her gather her stuff as she was heading to board the plane.

"If you want I can come with you."

She turned to her brother with tears in her eyes.

"I think I should do this alone."

After hours on the plane she finally arrives at the airport in Hong Kong. There she saw an old man who looked like he was in his sixties, standing there holding a sign with her name on it.

"Excuse me, are you here to take me to Mrs. Li?"

The old man looked at her and smiled. "Yes, Miss. Kinomoto please follow me."

Sakura walked closely behind the man not wanting to get lost in the crowd of men, women, and children. He led her to a long black limo waiting outside. She was shocked to see now dark it was outside.

She stared out the window falling into a depressing daze.

"Miss. Kinomoto, we have arrived."

The old man had already opened the door waiting for Sakura to step out.

She quickly apologized as she stepped out. When she looked up she saw a huge mansion standing before her. Normally the beauty of the building would amaze her but at this point nothing seemed to matter.

Instead she followed the old man into the building.

'Why would his mother want to see me? What do I say to her?' 

"Please wait here miss, Li Yelan will be with you in a moment."

Then the old man left the room. Sakura sat down on the cream colored loveseat looking at the old paintings not thinking about anything in particular.

"Miss Kinomoto, I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Sakura immediately stood up and bowed showing her respect.

"I'm so sorry about Syaoran."

Yelan guided her over to the loveseat telling her to sit down.

"I've heard a lot about you."

Sakura's eyes widen. "I hope it was all good things."

Yelan smiled not indicating whether or not the news were god or bad.

"I assume you are wondering why I have brought you here."

Sakura nodded her head not wanting to seem anxious.

"Normally we would have to approve of you but I trust that my son made the right choice."

Sakura looked at her like she was crazy, "What?"

"Also you will need to sign some papers and of course get prepared for the reception."

"What reception? Is there going to be a wake?"

Yelan stood up signaling for Sakura to follow. Then she led her to another room.

"I understand that this is all sudden but we need you to stay strong."

"Stay strong?"

"Yes, we can't have one of the head leaders of the Li Corp. be a weakling. Now I know it's late so we'll continue this tomorrow. For now you should get some rest."

Then she closed the door leaving Sakura alone in the huge room.

She looked around feeling confused and decided that she could do nothing besides sit.

She went over to the green leather couch trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ok, I'm in a house with some crazy people." She rubbed her head with her hands trying to regain whatever control she had.

"I wish he was here." She looked down at her hands lying in her lap as tears started to fall.

"You do know when you cry, you look like a little girl."

Her head sprung up to meet those beautiful amber eyes that she's been dying to see.

"Did you miss me?" He had the same smirk that he always had when he would tease her.

She opened her mouth trying to speak but nothing came out. Her breath was caught in her throat and breathing was the hardest thing to do.

Syaoran saw this and immediately sat down next to her putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Breathe, Sakura."

Her chest began to rise and fall and she began to calm down. She leaned into him holding on to his arm afraid to lose him again.

She whispered, "Syaoran, I-I thought you were dead."

"Well, I almost was, but your brother saved me."

She turned to him wanting to see his handsome face again.

"When he transported you home you went to the apartment. That's where you felt your home was, but I've always felt that my home was here and…"

"So you were brought here instead. That makes so much sense." Then she leaped into his arms hugging him as tightly as her little body could.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

She loosened up her grip and looked up at him. "Syaoran, I-I love you."

He leaned down kissing her on her forehead. "I love you too."

Again tears came to her eyes. She was happy to be with him again.

"You know I almost thought I lost you during that battle."

She rested her head on his chest feeling every word he said.

"I've been thinking lately, and I couldn't image my life without you, so I wanted to know…"

He got up pushing Sakura off of him. Then he kneeled down on one knee while opening a little black box.

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

She sat there in shock. She couldn't believe what was going on. Actually she couldn't believe how this whole day worked out. First she's crying over the death of her boyfriend, then she flew to Hong Kong to find him living and well, and now he's asking her to marry him.

Syaoran looked at her shocked expression, hoping that it wasn't a sign of rejection.

"Sakura, please answer me. If I try to read you any longer, I'll go crazy."

More tears started to fall from her eyes as she nodded her head. Then he took the pink diamond ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

"Yes!"

She leaped into his arms kissing his jaw then his neck then his cheek, then back to his jaw again. She continued until she was too tired to kiss him any more and she fell asleep lying on him.

Syaoran looked down at his soon to be wife as he brushed away the stray strands of hair.

"I love you."

Then he kissed the top of her head and shut his eyes.

* * *

So that was it. I know the ending wasn't that good. I had two different ones in mind but if I had done the other one then I would've had to do a lot more explaining and change some things in the last chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think, and I hope you guys and dolls had fun reading this story. 


End file.
